


尘之魇

by Kroma



Category: Lineage 2, 天堂2
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: 《奥里哈鲁根》——派克·鹿·巴顿  POV





	尘之魇

**[狄恩城镇]**

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



 

派克被清晨的第一缕阳光唤醒了。他很不情愿地睁开眼睛，瞄了一眼没拉紧的窗帘缝隙。阳光正好从那里穿透进来，照在他的脸上。  
朝东的窗户就是这点不好。派克皱着眉头，翻过身打算继续窝在床上睡觉。

事实上所谓的清晨，已经过了狄恩城镇的早饭时间。  
和其他城镇一样，狄恩遵守着艾尔摩亚丁大陆统一的时间计算方式。在一天中，当阳光漫过终年阴霾的“冥界”云层，略过狄恩丘陵的山头，第一次光临西边的狄恩城镇之时，已经是上午八点以后的事情了。  
而所谓的第一缕阳光，不过是狄恩城镇最先被日出照耀到的地方罢了。很不幸，那个地方就是派克居卧的寝室。  
派克有好几次提出申请换一个房间，不过都被驳回了。副盟主给出了各种各样的乱七八糟的理由否定了他的要求，不过派克还是很感谢盟主能同意给他配一条加厚的窗帘。

派克并不是那种阴郁的人，他也挺喜欢有阳光的日子。他只是讨厌那些会打搅他睡懒觉的东西，除了阳光，还有小鸟的晨啼，还有车水马龙的吵闹。就像现在这样。

外面不知道发生了什么，好像是有人在吵架。  
派克很不耐烦地从床上坐了起来。现在他清醒多了，而且睡意全无。可能是睡得太多的关系，他感觉身体反而非常疲软。不过没事儿，正值壮年的他应该很快就能恢复过来。拖着略发沉重的身躯，派克一瘸一拐地来到窗边，好奇地推开窗子。一如既往的田园空气扑面而来，参杂着生铁的味道，让他感到有些不愉快。

果不其然……派克趴在窗口，观望了一会儿对面的铁匠铺，并很快就弄明白了发生了什么事儿。  
不过他始终没弄懂，人类当中也不乏好的铁匠，为什么艾尔摩亚丁大陆的铁匠铺似乎都是矮人族开的？矮人族的铁匠“老头儿们”脾气可不太好，正确地形容只能用上一个词汇——暴躁。  
当然还有其他值得关心的细节，比如正在铁匠铺闹事儿的男人，操着一口卢云地区的口音，吸引了派克的注意。他好像想起了什么重要的事情。  
……  
对了，他怎么能忘记了。他今天要去克鲁玛高塔会一会那个从卢云来的娘娘腔！

一想到这个派克立马来劲儿了。他迅速地开始翻箱倒柜，最后从衣柜里找出了他的阿巴顿法袍。配套的盾牌就挂在连着门的那扇墙上。可是寻了半天，他的何门奎思之剑，却怎么也找不到。  
派克的寝室并不大。事实上只是间正对楼梯口的一间杂物室改造而成的。他并不反感盟主的安排，排除“清晨的第一缕阳光”，他还是非常喜欢他的“小天地”。那可是除了盟主和副盟主的卧室以外，唯一的一间仅供单人使用的寝室。  
这里是他的地盘，小到一根针在哪里他都了如指掌。但是今天！他发现，他那宝贝红光何门奎思，不见了！！！  
作为纯种法师，派克很有素质地将愤怒的咆哮，从脑海中挥去。冷静，他需要的是冷静和思考。  
只有四肢发达的野蛮人才会发出那种无用的叫嚣。他再三地告诫自己。

在排除了外借的可能性后，派克决定去城镇的仓库试试运气。或许昨天，不，前天傍晚回来的路上，他把它寄存在那儿了也说不定。  
他不记得了。最近发生了什么。愤怒和不安带来的耳鸣，伴着连带神经的头痛，叫他不愿意回忆更多。  
噔噔噔地沿着古旧的木台阶下楼，派克烦躁地抓了抓他那原本就乱糟糟的头发。深绿的毛发变得比平时更像一团杂乱无章的海草。

“哟，早安，我亲爱的小鹿斑比。”  
小鹿……斑比……  
如果没有后面那句惹人厌的问候，派克还是很愿意和坐在壁炉边的男人，致以诚挚问候。况且男人的调侃，他也心知肚明。派克不由地放慢了下楼的脚步。这个时候，狄恩的居民们早已开始了一天的劳作，再过一小时，恐怕都能闻到别家厨房飘出的午饭的香味。  
很显然男人已经发现了他的反感，不过这对男人产生不了任何作用。他继续用轻松的口吻关心道：“匆匆忙忙的，你这是要去哪儿？”  
“去镇上的仓库。盟主大人。”  
来到一楼，派克选择了一条最近的路线，径直朝着房间的大门走去，仿佛他的血盟盟主和那些堆着的木箱子一样，只是大厅里的摆设。没等男人反应过来，他已经跑到了大街上。  
派克的血盟根据地位于狄恩城镇的北街。  
而北街是整个狄恩最冷清的一条街道，除了铁匠铺，根本没人会想来这里看看。哪怕只是为了打发时间。

狄恩城镇在亚丁地区可以说是第二小的城镇。大约花上一个小时的时间，就可以逛遍整个城镇。  
不过可别低估了这座小城镇。惬意的田园气息，让她拥有了独特的魅力。不少人感叹，只要来到这里，就有种再也舍不得离开感觉。宁静、闲散，没有大是大非，也没有急功近利，这也是懒人派克最中意的地方。谁叫他出生在这里呢。这里不仅是血盟根据地的所在地，更是他的故乡。  
东街是最热闹的地方，出了东门，就是通往奇岩城镇的主要商道。来来往往的人络绎不绝。狄恩主要生产农作物，南面的牧场通向海岸，所以也有不少肉类和鱼类的供给。当然还要算上著名的狄恩蜂蜜酒。那可是亚丁区域最受欢迎的饮品之一。  
冒险家们也会在狄恩逗留。他们比较喜欢聚集在南大街，为领地战和攻城战谋划着什么。他们总是忙着穿梭于在北大街和南大街的路上。  
是的，北大街，通往教堂的那条街。而不是派克住的北街。

  
不到一杯茶的功夫，男人停下手中的笔，看了看站在对面的一脸沮丧的派克。他知道自己身材魁梧，像现在这样猫在书桌后面用一根羽毛笔和纸张搏斗的样子，可能很可笑。不过他亲爱的盟友摆出那样的表情，真的叫他很伤心。  
“别这么看着我，小鹿斑比，我在工作。”  
“您可以叫我派克，或者巴顿先生，或者鹿先生，盟主大人。”派克的沮丧似乎更加严重了，“另外，我比您年长，盟主大人。小斑比之类的，听起来更适合您的儿子。”  
我没告诉你大家都管我儿子叫小辛巴么？那小家伙已经能提着双刃在角斗场挥汗流血了。这些话，男人在心里默念了一通终是没有说出口。他很了解并不爱开玩笑的派克，但他还是改不了爱调侃的毛病。  
“真抱歉，我真老糊涂了，忘了法师们的外表看上去总是那么很年轻。”男人微笑着放下手中的羽毛笔，看着依旧站在他对面试图继续遮挡光线的派克，关心地说道：“不坐一会儿么？我的老朋友。你的脸色看上去很糟糕。”  
“知道么？我的房间遭窃了。”  
男人不可置信地扬了扬眉毛。他并不认为派克那里会有什么值得小偷光顾的东西。但他还是例行公事般地发问：“你丢东西了？”  
“是的。我的那把红光的何门奎思不见了。”一想到这里，派克不得不用手指揉了揉自己紧皱的眉头。  
“红光的何门奎思？”  
“别装傻，你一直知道我有一把红光的何门。”  
派克有些厌烦地看着眼前的这个男人。男人犯懵的表情，愚蠢得叫他想揍他。当然派克还没发疯失控到真的去这么干。他不擅长肉搏，特别是面对这种皮糙肉厚的沙袋，连发泄的欲望都没能燃起。  
“我知道，我知道。那把红光的何门奎思。”男人举起双手表示投降。战士的第六感告诉他，这回派克是认真的。“让我想想。”  
男人不知道应该怎么向派克说明事情的来龙去脉。而且那件事情，派克本人应该更清楚才对……  
这个时候，一阵突兀的敲门声，打断了大厅内沉闷的气氛。

谢天谢地，是从欧瑞城镇来的信使。男人松了一口气，连忙招呼远道而来的使者。  
被送来的，是一封来自枢机主教的密函。男人没有急着打开它，而是将它随意地垒在了那些尚未处理的文件堆上。在支付了足够的酬金并送走信使后，男人再度将视线转向了他可爱的小鹿斑比。  
“你现在已经是拥有巨人力量的维因召唤术士了，还要那种C级的装备干什么？卖萌么？”  
卖萌？！派克听到这个词汇，忍无可忍地赏了个大大的白眼。所以他的回答也很敷衍：  
“我的副职业需要用。”  
“副职业？是指死灵法师么？”  
“当然，而且我准备把它升格为我的第二主职业。”  
“这个想法很好，我的……老朋友。我们血盟很需要一个高等的死灵法师。”  
男人的微笑重新回到了他的脸上，不过他的目光却移向了别处。派克总觉得今天盟主表现的很奇怪，自从他提起他的红光武器。  
他琢磨不透男人那个短暂的第一反应。派克觉得，他的确很惊讶，但他似乎惊讶的并不是丢失一把武器，而是其他什么。  
不过，派克没有丝毫怀疑盟主会偷他的何门。因为那把何门，正是他亲手送给他的。凭着狮子之心，和斗士的尊严，他也不会做出那种叫人不耻的事情。可是法师的直觉告诉他，眼前的男人一定知道些什么！  
可惜派克还没来得急开口，就被盟主抢白了：  
“好吧。血盟仓库里有一把闲置着的巫师之泪，附加灵活思绪属性，强化到12级。你可以先凑合着用。”  
男人终于从他那宽大的椅子里站了起来。高大的身躯，壮实的肌肉，足以和半兽人族的战士媲美。经过派克身边时，他用满是茧子的大手轻轻地拍了拍派克的肩膀：“跟我来，老朋友。我知道你会喜欢她的。”

“秘银血盟”的根据地的空间非常充裕。一楼大厅只占用了三分之一的面积。大厅后面还有个可以放置二十人座长桌的房间作为餐厅，其余的部分连着整个二楼都是可供休息的寝室。  
另外，南面连着一栋只有一层楼高的房屋，从外面看不到有任何门窗。它正是秘银血盟的专享仓库。仓库的入口只有一个，一扇不起眼的小铁门，嵌在血盟大厅右侧的石墙里。铁门的钥匙由盟主亲自保管着。  
“不进来么？”男人疑惑地瞅着背后的法师。  
派克并不是第一次跟着男人走进这个血盟仓库。事实上，身形矮小的他每次都会抢先一步，进去洗劫一番。但是今天，他没有任何行动。  
“别告诉我你怕黑，巴顿先生。”男人有些不明所以，“你可从来不怕黑，连久居在地下的黑暗精灵在这方面也自叹不如。”  
“罗伊，你的吹捧总叫人无法欣然接受。”  
派克好像被施了定身术般，无法动弹。他的内心在挣扎，但是他的双眼却只能直勾勾地盯着敞开的门洞。  
“是的，我怕黑，而且非常、非常害怕。”  
黑漆漆的，什么都看不到，仿佛又回到了无底的深渊。门背后，有什么东西。他听到了。他想逃离，但他无法动弹。他只能任由那些东西，吸走他的魂灵。  
恶梦……  
“派克！”  
恶梦……  
“派克！快醒醒，派克！”  
恶梦……  
恶梦……  
“看着我，派克。”  
尽管只有短短几秒，恐惧、绝望却已经侵袭了他的全身。他几乎要被击垮了。随后被男人粗暴的摇晃，拉回了现实。  
“你在颤抖，派克，告诉我你看到了什么？”  
法师惊魂未定的视线，对上了男人的眸子，和他一样棕色的眸子。他知道自己的背后湿了一身的冷汗，但是他也不知道究竟发生了什么。他觉得太阳穴的那根血管一抽一抽地疼。  
“没什么，罗伊，真的没什么。”  
派克忽然意识到了他叫出了男人的名字，而且是连着两次。自从男人当上盟主以后，他就再也没叫过他的名字。  
派克从小就接受着正统的教育，对待称谓和阶级的礼仪相当分明。在旁人看来，这种固执来自于法师职业的清高。只有他自己知道究竟是为什么。他今天真的累了。睡眠过度……外加没有吃饭，还有长时间的焦躁。也许他该去厨房弄碗热腾腾的奶油蘑菇汤什么的。  
恐怕上午唯一一件顺心的事儿，就是厨房碰巧还真剩了些昨晚的蘑菇汤。

罗伊用指尖沿着巫师之泪的蓝色“泪痕”轻抚着。她的确很漂亮。她是罗伊见过的魔法剑中，觉得最漂亮的一款。蓝色的光晕在光线不足的角落里，显得更加耀眼夺目。  
漂亮的东西总能叫人心情愉悦，尤其是对那些会念咒语的家伙们来讲。  
此刻她正静静地躺在桌上。罗伊并没有立刻把她交给派克，而是让她跟他一起，在大厅里等待派克消灭他的午餐。  
用餐的时间不会太长，所以当派克再次出现在大厅时，罗伊还在犹豫。但他终究还是匆匆地下了决心：“老朋友，你能告诉我，拿到这把巫师之泪后，你究竟想要做什么？”

  
“我要去克鲁玛高塔，复仇。”  
开门见山。看来派克恢复的不错，罗伊目不转睛地打量着他的老朋友，并示意他继续说下去。  
“复仇，你明白我的意思。”  
“向谁？”克鲁玛那边的混战经常会发生，挑起纷争的大多是些不入流的家伙。不过男人还是很意外自己血盟的人会被卷入其中。  
“蠢死盟的人。”派克狠狠地咀嚼着那个名字：“那个娘娘腔白精灵。”  
老天，坦诚地讲，罗伊觉得大多数的白精灵都挺娘娘腔的。天知道他的小鹿斑比究竟是被哪个白精灵欺负了？还有那个蠢死盟？罗伊有些不知所措地耸耸肩，他不晓得整个艾尔摩亚丁有哪个血盟会英勇地管自己叫“蠢死”来着。  
“莫非是……”男人恍然大悟。  
该死的狄恩口音。罗伊暗骂了一句。就算在狄恩生活十多年，他还是会在一些不常用的词汇上发生听力偏差。小鹿斑比说的，应该是“纯色血盟”吧。蠢死、纯色两个词汇在狄恩地区的发音差不多……现在男人可以肯定，他的误听多半应该归咎于法师原本就充满着的恶意。

和秘银一样，纯色也是一个中立血盟。根据地在卢云城镇，规模更大一些。现任盟主是一位很有声望的男性半兽人提尔斗士，罗伊在欧瑞签署联盟军协议时，曾与他有过一面之缘。  
“是的，就是那个血盟。”  
派克望着门外的阳光，有些心不在焉地玩着自己的手指。时间一分一秒地过去，他不想再浪费下午的时光。  
“也许那个是个误会。”  
“战争中的敌对血盟之间，不存在误会。盟主大人。”  
看样子派克的立场十分坚定，这叫罗伊很为难。  
“我……不得不遗憾地告诉你，我的老朋友。‘敌对’已经是过去式了。”  
过去式？派克有些恍惚。  
谁来告诉他，这不是真的。  
他正在做梦。梦里充满了各种无稽之谈。反抗是没有用的，或许他应该顺着梦境走下去。反正只是一个梦。  
派克深吸一口气，尽量保持情绪稳定：“你撤宣了吗？”  
“我以为你早就知道了。”男人回答的很干脆，一脸无辜的表情，就好像一个孩子误吃了别人家的糖果。

该死的，这不是个梦！  
此刻派克不知道是该点头，还是该摇头。他感觉整个世界都在和他作对。先是他的宝贝红光何门不见了，现在又是莫名其妙的撤销宣战。  
大概沉默了两分钟，派克摇摇晃晃地站了起来，找了个离男人更近的位子坐下。他看着罗伊的眼睛，一字一句认真地说道：“就算不是为血盟的荣誉，我，派克·鹿·巴顿，还是要去克塔，为了维护我自己的尊严。”

法师总是人类中的狡狡者。  
他们的话，就像裹了糖衣的毒药。让你吞不下去又吐不出来。最后只能含在嘴里，默默地等死。  
他们就是那种善于抓住别人弱点的人，懂得如何只用一句话就能说服别人。

“好的好的。现在她归你了。”  
男人妥协了。只要提到“荣誉”或者“尊严”，老罗伊总是拿派克没辙。  
罗伊让出了那把高强化的法师武器。同时无奈地甩了一个“人类已经无法阻止你了”的表情。他可以对他的老朋友让步，但显然他并不希望他的小鹿斑比真的去干那些傻事。  
“别为了斗殴丢了小命，巴顿先生。那不值得。”  
“当然不会。”  
这局派克赢了。

派克接过散发着蓝色光晕的魔法剑，仔细端详了一会儿。她的确很漂亮。  
巫师之泪，可不是在市场上随随便便就能淘到的武器。它的做工繁复精致，美轮美奂。细长的刀身没有开封，要削下一片朽木都得花不少的力气。她只是外形保持着一柄剑的模样。但那并不妨碍她能蕴含强大魔力。  
“我保证，将来，她会像现在一样，完完整整地回到你的手上。”  
法师满意地收起了魔法剑，他的脸上倒并没有以往那种狡猾的、得逞的笑容。  
“你知道这种东西我都堆了满满一仓库了。也不差一件两件的。”说着，罗伊又拿起羽毛笔，准备继续之前没完成的工作。“怕丢的话，最好先拿去精炼一下。宝石有现成的，生命石得你自己出。”  
就算秘银血盟的盟主再怎么土豪，也不可能拥有一仓库的高强化武器。派克知道满满一仓库指的是什么。  
“这是蕾莉亚生前最喜爱的东西。”  
“我知道，但她现在归你了。”男人用羽毛笔蘸了下墨水，然后在羊皮纸上写了些什么。他的声音又恢复到了早上刚见到派克时的轻松愉快。“我不想她和那些发夹一样，一直躺在仓库里，等着生锈。”  
“不用感到内疚，巴顿先生。蕾莉亚已经留下最好的给我了，儿子小辛巴，还有她青春美好的回忆。”

 

**[克鲁玛高塔]**

是非之地。  
整个艾尔摩亚丁地区少有的中立纷争地带。  
在派克的记忆当中，克鲁玛高塔频繁发生流血事件，日复一日。仇恨，亦日复一日。  
有时只是偶然发生的小规模互殴，有时会演变成盟与盟的战争。  
宣战的藉口倒差不多，究其根本无非就是看对方不顺眼。非常的不顺眼。  
混战之中，难免会伤到无辜。或者打一开始就根本没弄清楚到底谁杀了谁。当然，也有个别恶劣的家伙，专门蹲守在那里虐杀新手。  
所以这份仇恨永远无法得到谅解，仇恨会一直延续下去。

直到毁灭时代的到来。  
一切都改变了。

  
派克在踏入克鲁玛沼泽前，再次检查了一下随身的包包。武器、防具、首饰、魔晶石，齐全;B级祝福魔灵弹，充裕;祝福根据地返回卷轴、还有其他一些瓶瓶罐罐的药水和伤药、牛奶，该有的一应俱全。  
这方面他很谨慎。  
而且他很清楚，对于打架，他经验不足。

所以，他选择传送到沼泽，而不是克鲁玛高塔的门口。  
他并不清楚现在高塔那边的状况。如果那里有人正酣战，或遇到敌对的人。那么刚从传送阵中出来的他，无疑要倒血霉。  
他可不想在没有来得及做任何反抗的情况下，被人干掉。

法师小心翼翼地在克鲁玛沼泽中行走着。倒不是因为那些恶心的水蛭和奇形怪状的昆虫人。他只是不想把自己的衣服弄脏。  
白色的阿巴顿很衬他手上的巫师之泪。安静得足以窒息的行进中，派克有点走神。  
派克已经习惯了一个人。以前作为法魔是这样，现在身为死灵法师还是这样。当初想着召唤改行当巫师，应该很容易上手。而且装备可以共用。没想到结果就是，他一连选了两个孤独的职业。这就叫命中注定？

到了。  
派克停下脚步，把一小时前和罗伊的对话，还有记忆中泛起的蕾莉亚的笑容，全都抛在脑后。他现在需要精神专注，心无旁骛。  
在远处观察了一会儿克鲁玛高塔的入口大厅。那里除了象牙塔的魔法师，没有其他人……  
法师给自己灌了一口牛奶。仰起头的时候，瞟了一眼高塔顶端和那里的浮空石。  
很好，没有人。这样的台词，派克在心里重复了一遍。

他很紧张。卡尔瑟斯看得出来。  
一个超过适合等级的死灵法师，来这里，除了打架还能干什么。而且很显然，这个原本应该是打架专业户的人类法师，还是个菜鸟。  
卡尔不动声色地撇了撇嘴角，很好地将嘲笑隐藏了起来。他若无其事地拍了拍他的袖子，就好像那件色彩并不鲜艳的象牙塔魔法师制服上沾上了灰尘似得。  
卡尔瑟斯是象牙塔派来的调查员，他很聪明，在学术方面也很有建树。不过他并没能和同僚们一起在克鲁玛下半层挖掘巨人的遗迹。卡尔至今还在怀疑，他是否在不经意间惹怒了某位象牙塔的长者，所以才落得今天这样的下场。  
卡尔瑟斯仍然是一名调查员，不过真正的工作只是守在这里，当有人需要的时候施展魔法，送他们去高塔的下半层。简单而又无趣。对了，在那之前，还要顺便向那些人推荐一下这里新安装的电梯。  
说实话，卡尔觉得这部电梯除了很酷儿之外，并没有什么价值。也只有第一次来的人，会好奇地尝试一下。  
既然有他这个免费使唤的传送师，谁还愿意等电梯呢。  
真是个笑话。当初象牙塔想羞辱他这个名不副实的鸡肋“调查员”，结果现在弄得象牙塔的杰作——电梯，本身成了鸡肋。

总之，卡尔瑟斯很厌恶他现在的工作。被降格成传送师的工作。  
不过他不会跟电梯过不去。传送也需要消耗他的魔力。可以的话，他宁愿耍耍嘴皮子。所以每当有人找他传送时，他都会建议对方坐电梯。即便对方已经是熟面孔了。  
身边的这位人类法师能算得上半个熟面孔。  
卡尔想了想。  
大概在半年前，这个法师花了将近一个月的时间都泡在了克鲁玛高塔。他没见过那样执着的人，所以对他有些印象。  
还是那样紧张得要命……  
看来半年的历练，并没有多大进步的样子。  
死灵法师对周围的一切都抱有警戒。他很不信任地看了看对面的矮人和肤色几乎可以与石墙融为一体的黑暗精灵。深怕有谁躲在他们身后，准备偷袭他。  
看似专业，实则漏洞百出。  
半吊子的死灵法师……卡尔装作什么都没看见，继续正视着并无其他人出入的大门。

电梯迟迟没有上来。才过了几分钟，派克就已经忘记了他的警戒心。焦躁的他，在等候的区域里来回踱步。很有暴力倾向。  
他盯向站在那里的魔法师，有些纠结。  
“喂，传送师。”他习惯把他们称作传送师。就算换了身衣服，女人变成了男人，他还是管他们叫传送师。  
“送我去地下三层。”派克不想再等了，他想立刻就下去。如果该死的，还是劝他等电梯的话，他一定会胖揍他一顿。  
卡尔看穿了他的心思，但他还是不打算搭理他，虽然他也感到很无聊……他不在乎会重蹈之前那位女士的覆辙。像她那样金发的保守的高个子女人，并不适合这份工作。

听说她在这里受到了很严重的，长期的虐待。  
之前象牙塔里没人关心她的抱怨：永无休止的斗殴。作为工作人员，她被命令必须呆在那里。  
在斗殴中，被迫作为挡箭牌，还有被毫无理由的殴打。那不是什么问题，很多被派到城镇里的公职人员也经常无缘无故地被冒险家们殴打。所以象牙塔专门研究出了一种神奇的小护符，使他们可以免于被任何东西伤害。代价就是无法移动。  
当然这种小东西并不是每次都会奏效，好在还有上面派发的治愈药水。估摸着那种金黄色的液体，在市场上可以卖个好价钱，可以弥补一下他们微薄的收入。  
你可以想象一下，作为公职人员，一边要回答别人的问题或者履行自己的职责，一边还要挨揍，一边大口大口地嗑药。场面有多滑稽！  
相信大多数公职人员的辞职都是因为精神崩溃。那个金发女人应该也是。然后他，卡尔瑟斯就成为了倒霉的继任者。

好在象牙塔已经认识到了克鲁玛这边问题的严重性。自从毁灭时代开始以来，象牙塔重新向那些56级以上的冒险家们开放了大门。  
这是个冒险的举动。理论上讲，准许高等级的人员进入，意味着战局即将升级。  
但事实并非如此。  
厮杀在一夜之间蒸发了。

传送师在走神……派克再一次把手伸到魔法师的眼前使劲挥了挥。他有些不耐烦了。  
升降电梯的门关着。他已经等了足足有五分钟了。他也不想通过传送进入地下三层。当然他可以躲在他召唤出来的邪恶之人的斗篷下面，那样可以在离开传送阵时，降低被敌人瞬间锁定的风险。可是……在他吟诵召唤咒文的时候，却发现了一个问题。  
他被拒绝了。  
是的，无论是带血的木偶人、还是白色的骷髅，甚至腐烂的尸体都拒绝了他的召唤。  
理由是：他已经召唤出了一个使魔。  
派克无法接受。他没瞎！方圆百米内，鬼都没有一个，他的使魔在哪里？！而且他的左手手背上也没有任何召唤契约的印记。他确定、一定、以及肯定从早上起，他没有召唤过任何东西，宠物、召唤兽、甚至壶精手镯里的小妖精。没错，红光武器弄丢了……难不成他的小弟也丢了？

看来今天真的不适合出来杀敌对。  
派克掰指一算。武器丢了、宣战撤了、没有使魔、现在连这个破传送师都不理他。  
好在他并不知道，之前抄小路去狄恩教堂的时候，正好和北墙外一队进城的人错过了。如果当时他能阻止或被阻止，那么有些事就不会发生。当然那是派克后来才知道的事情。  
现在电梯终于上来了……

烦人的家伙终于可以走了，卡尔瑟斯思忖着。这里已经有很久没发生过冒险家之间的斗殴了，尤其是近半年以来。  
卡尔瑟斯目送法师离去的身影。他觉得应该不会再看到他了，至少今天。  
死灵法师不会找到想要的东西。等逛累了，花费一张回程卷轴就可以直接回到狄恩城镇。当然这一切都与他无关。  
他这个象牙塔的魔法师，能做的只有继续无聊地对着塔外绿色的沼泽发呆。漫长的下午才刚刚开始。

  
电梯下落的速度很快，让派克有些不好受。本来他就很紧张。  
那份紧张，并非来源于杀戮的兴奋。相反，全是因为怕挨揍。他只想对付那个娘娘腔，并不想招惹别人的拳头。  
很快，电梯就下到了地下三层。这里依然……没有人……  
今天的高塔似乎和平地有些过分。  
一开始派克还抱有疑心，但是越跑越发现，这里真的一个人都没有。

克鲁玛高塔原本是那些刚通过二转试炼的新手，或者刚取得副职业的冒险家们修炼的场所。  
派克也在这里混过一段日子。他曾经站在离传送点不远的断头通道上，想象着前辈们所说的旧时代，人满为患的克鲁玛高塔内的情形。光是站在所谓的“等待就业区”，就能叫他心中充满了向往。遗憾的是此地早已物是人非。  
派克经过那里时，逗留了一会儿。  
派克出生在新时代。恐怕没人能准确地划定旧时代与新时代的界线。一部分人认为，新时代的开始即卡玛尔出现在艾尔摩亚丁大陆的时候。大部分人认为应该比那更早。比如派克。他在学习如何召唤国王猫的时候，已经见过不少一只翅膀的卡玛尔。那不重要，经历了毁灭时代后，旧时代和新时代的研究也只是史学家们热衷的话题。  
现在是毁灭时代。席琳女神逐渐苏醒的时代。谁也不知道这个时代何时能结束，谁也不知道下一个时代是什么样子的。也许没有下一个时代。  
这是真正意义上的毁灭。  
很多东西……尽管获得了巨人的力量。生存却变得更加艰难。因为规则改变了，技能变得难以学习，搜魂石没有了，装备与补给遭到了垄断……加上疫病不断蔓延……很多人死了。死于席琳降下的灾难和牺牲，包括他心爱的妹妹蕾莉亚。更多的人活了下来，但还是陆陆续续地离开了这个世界。  
那个时候，派克很难过。看着血盟名单上的名字，一个一个地被划去。  
还有一些朋友和仇敌的名字，也在不经意间消失了。  
派克知道，如果不是罗伊和剩下的那些人，他恐怕也坚持不下去了吧。  
望着空无一人的通道，死灵法师叹了一口气，决定继续往前走。

  
在来到克塔地下二层的时候，一个名叫贝尔凯蒂的象牙塔魔法师叫住了他。  
派克有些疑惑。他认识的当中，并没有叫“贝尔”的人。  
“你也是从象牙塔毕业的法师。”  
贝尔的脸看上去很年轻，说起话来也和高塔门口那个一丝不苟的男人大相径庭。  
“别想糊弄我，虽然你现在是哈丁学院的死灵法师。但是我能闻出来，你身上有象牙塔的味道。”  
“有么？”派克不明所以地往自己身上嗅了嗅。千万别是什么讨厌的味道。  
“你的主职业不是大法师就是法魔。”  
废话。难道还指望他能召唤一匹独角兽么？派克翻了个白眼。“我到底沾上什么味道？”  
“那不是沾上的。而是经过熏陶后，自发的一种味道……”魔法师顿了一下，终于找出了一个满意的形容：“老头儿的味道。”  
“贝尔，有没有人告诉你，你很欠揍。”  
“不不不，我没有开玩笑。即使你的外表年轻，但那并不意味的你的心灵一样年轻。”贝尔自顾自地在那里侃侃而谈。“我见过很多那样的人，爱抱怨，爱发牢骚，爱怀旧。最后在美好的回忆中和这个世界告别。”  
“你得引起警惕，我的朋友。你看上去和他们很像。”  
派克对这个自来熟的魔法师很无语。他决定快点甩掉这个叽叽喳喳的男人，不过没走两步，他又折了回来。  
魔法师对他的去而复返感到意外。  
“我很高兴我们能有共同语言。”他的情绪很容易就能在言语中读出来。不过那份愉悦并没能感染到派克。  
派克就好像一位真正的死灵法师那样，阴着脸问道：  
“告诉我，你今天有没有看到一个娘娘腔的白精灵来过？”  
“没有。你是我今天见到的唯一一个冒险家。”魔法师掏出自己的怀表：“这个时候，应该也不会再有其他人来了。”  
看样子派克今天注定无功而返。他有点丧气。原本紧绷的神经也完全放松下来。  
“所以你得知道，一个人在这里有多无聊。陪我聊会儿天吧？”

贝尔真的是个很健谈的人。从象牙塔的历史，到巴勒斯的恩怨情仇，到女魔法师们的八卦。如果被那些女魔法师们知道，她们被描述成性格怪癖，粗鲁粗心的家伙，估计要遭殃的不只是这里的巨人遗迹了。

  
**[狄恩城镇]**

不知不觉聊了很久。等派克回到狄恩时，天已经黑了。  
这次传送门很幸运地开在了杂货店的外面。一出来，就能看到不远处自家的血盟小屋。门外挂着的小夜灯在晚风中微微摇曳着，指引他的归路。  
感觉很棒。

穿过灯火通明的血盟大厅，准备上楼的时候，派克看到了罗伊似乎正同一位身着劲装的白精灵交谈着什么。他不想打扰到他，于是继续往二楼走。但是很快他就被叫住了。  
“派克。”  
罗伊先看到了派克，随后白精灵也转过身来。  
“海燕！”  
派克一下子就认出了那张英俊的脸。

  
白皙的肌肤，长而尖的耳朵，精致的五官，优雅而俊秀的面容。  
同样是精灵，给人的感觉却很不一样。  
派克在脑海里勾勒着那个蠢死的男精灵。他发现他真的很难描述，造物主竟然能捏出那种令人看着不爽的嘴脸。哪怕最奇形的半兽人法师也来得可爱得多。若不是那个娘娘腔给他留下了不可磨灭的心灵创伤，派克可能都不屑于多看上一眼。  
不一样……反正就是很不一样。  
派克再次在心底肯定了自己的看法。

敌对的身份，最容易先入为主。尤其是对偏执的法师来说。  
所以这个时候，你很难和他们平心静气地聊出些什么有价值的东西。相貌什么的更是免谈。连最伟大的艺术家，都不得不佩服他们的想象力。  
大家都知道，派克打一开始就很讨厌那个所谓的“娘娘腔”。但几乎没有人知道，究竟发生了什么，让派克对此耿耿于怀。那称不上什么秘密。只不过，没人对这事儿上心罢了。

派克很有自知之明。他也知道自己常常会因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿，给别人贴标签。不过他贴标签还是有原则的。  
他讨厌某一个白精灵。但他不会闲到去讨厌所有的白精灵。  
事实上，他还是挺乐意跟随这个叫“海燕”的白精灵近卫队长的。  
按照秘银血盟的编制，盟主和副盟主以下，设有两名近卫队队长，直接对盟主负责。近卫队队长各自所带领的队伍，又会被分成三个或者四个小分队。平时的狩猎和日常活动，都以小分队为团体进行，由固定的小队队长负责。偶尔也有联队或混员的情况，那样就需要临时选出一人，担任小队的头领。  
毕竟近卫队的名额有限，更多的人被投放在了侍卫队的麾下。活动方式和近卫队差不多，不过不同的是，各个小分队的队长直接归副盟主管理。  
昔日的秘银，即使不算上血盟学员，也能轻易地组起百人的队伍。然而经历了毁灭灾难的“大清洗”，人员急剧减少……中立大户秘银，如今的规模恐怕还不及原来的三分之一。辉煌的日子已不再。  
整个近卫队只剩下了二三十来号人。随后新上任不久的罗伊盟主决定取消固定的小分队队长之位，所有人直接归两位队长管理。派克很幸运地被分配进了海燕的队伍里。

海燕很少说话。  
刚进入这支队伍的人大多会觉得不可思议。这样的家伙来当近卫队队长，真的没问题么？  
海燕并不是那种自命清高的白精灵。他只是不善于表达罢了。  
除了公事上的交流，很少能和他聊得开。凡是私人的事情，比如他的喜好、他的家族，都和谜一样。鲜为人知。  
打从认识海燕的那天起，派克就有那种感觉。  
——他是个十分安静的白精灵。  
说实话，作为上级，海燕并不算难以相处。尽管常常半天无话，也不会让人感到不自在。相反，海燕还有护短的习惯。这很对派克的胃口。

对上海燕的目光，派克下意识地朝他行了个简单的敬礼。对方也很快回以一个礼貌的颔首。  
他那漂亮的眼睛里写满了诧异，派克本能地这么觉得。那种神情和早上的罗伊很像。只有一瞬，又弄不清究竟是哪里出了问题。  
要是再近一点的话，派克应该还可以看到海燕皮甲上的血污。有不少已经渗透到了深色的皮甲里。  
之前清理的时候很草率，残留了不少痕迹。  
不过那不是他的血。  
想必他是直接使用根据地卷轴传送回来的。派克嗅到了一些血腥气，皱了皱眉头，他觉得海燕可能刚从某场战斗中抽身。而且很匆忙。  
出事儿了么？  
就这样，白精灵看着派克，派克也看着白精灵。两边各怀心事，谁也不说话。  
气氛有点微妙……  
呆在一旁的罗伊挠了挠他的金发。终于他忍不住清了清嗓子：“你错过了晚餐时间，我的老朋友。”  
不，应该是三个人各怀心事，罗伊小心地选择他的措辞。派克的突然出现，着实让他很意外。  
“别担心，盟主大人。我已经在外面吃过了。”  
“哦？看样子，你今天的战果应该不错。”  
罗伊当然知道派克今天注定找不到他的死对头，所以他才敢放任派克一个人去克塔胡闹。但罗伊还是在试探着派克，如果……万一……他有些担心刚才他和海燕的对话，小鹿斑比是不是已经听到了些什么。  
“不跟我们分享一下么？你的辉煌战绩。”  
“少来，我现在没心情。”  
派克不耐烦地挥了挥手。“如果没事的话，我先回去休息了。你们继续聊。”

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



 

派克被清晨的第一缕阳光唤醒了。他很不情愿地睁开眼睛，瞄了一眼没拉紧的窗帘缝隙。阳光正好从那里穿透进来，照在他的脸上。  
朝东的窗户就是这点不好。派克皱着眉头，翻过身打算继续窝在床上睡觉。

还没等他重回梦乡。  
对面铁匠铺已经开始了一天的工作。叮叮当当的；还有即将报废的大门，开了又关，关了又开，来来回回不断发出刺耳的呻吟，叫他无法忍受。  
派克非常郁闷地从床上坐了起来。现在他清醒多了，而且睡意全无。

今天好像没什么特别的事情要做。  
派克一边穿衣服，一边在心里盘算着今天的计划。  
吃早饭的时候，他发现了一张便条，上面写着：今天要去克塔杀敌对。字迹是他自己留下的。  
这是个不错的主意。法师思索着咬下最后一口面包。  
正值壮年的他发现他最近记性不大好。昨天发生了什么，他已经有点记不清了。  
健忘可以帮助他摆脱不少烦心事，要知道法师总有各种各样的烦恼。不过像这样非自愿的健忘，这可不是个好兆头。  
或许过两天应该去看看医生。

简单的收拾了一下。派克穿上他的满防阿巴顿法袍，背上镶嵌着红宝石的配套白色盾牌。  
下楼的时候，感觉有些飘飘然。  
“哟，早安，我亲爱的小鹿斑比。”  
小鹿……斑比……派克照例翻了一个白眼。  
“匆匆忙忙的，你这是要去哪儿？”  
从早上起，罗伊就坐在了他的办公桌后面，翻阅各种文件。这是他的工作。说真的，身为盟主的日常工作中，最不拿手的恐怕就是这文职类的活儿。现在他终于有借口，从纸堆里探出脑袋，喘口气。  
没等罗伊抬起头，一把散发着蓝色光晕的巫师之泪，突然横在了他的面前。  
“你有没有发现，我们的血盟仓库丢东西了？”  
法师的口吻很不客气，与他小心翼翼的动作形成鲜明的反比。  
这把巫师之泪，是他的妹妹蕾莉亚在婚礼上收到的礼物。也是她生前最喜欢的东西。  
“我不知道为什么它会出现在我的私人武器柜里，盟主大人。还有，我发现我的红光何门奎思不见了。”  
罗伊先是愣了一下，随后很夸张地点点头。  
“你能说说详细情况么？巴顿先生。”说着男人拿起他的羽毛笔，准备把受害人的报案认认真真地记录下来。  
“盟主大人，我没心情和你开玩笑。”  
“遗失红光何门一把……好了，稍后我会调查一下这件事情。”  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“我当然是认真的，巴顿先生。”说着，罗伊从椅子里站了起来，好像要用他那高大的身躯，来暗示他的可靠性。“我保证会对你的这个案子负责到底的，巴顿先生。如果你仍抱有质疑，我可以把这巫师之泪先押在你这里。”  
虽然派克现在很需要一把，可以用来替代他那宝贝何门的魔法武器。只是惟独这件巫师之泪，叫他不得不犹豫再三。  
“别愣在那里，小班比。”罗伊揣着一小袋子宝石，已经来到了血盟小屋的外面，正向他招手。“我们去精炼一下。”  
罗伊的心情很好，他的个人仓库里有块闪亮亮的怪物胆结石。他一直嫌那味道难闻，现在终于有机会用掉了。

  
**[克鲁玛高塔]**

今天是杀敌对的好日子。  
派克给自己灌了一口牛奶。仰起头的时候，瞟了一眼高塔顶端和那里的浮空石。  
一切顺利，除了使魔再一次拒绝了他的召唤……再一次，法师在心里打了个嗝楞，为什么是再次？

高塔的一楼大厅，冷冷清清的，没什么人。  
但那并不能消除死灵法师的紧张。  
为了赶上那班电梯，派克也没多想，直接从大门口冲刺到了电梯里。站在电梯外的传送师没有搭理他，当然他也没打算搭理那个冷脸的传送师。  
电梯下落的速度很快，让派克感觉不大舒服。

地下三层唯一的出入点，照常守候着两名象牙塔的魔法师。理论上那个地方很难埋伏人。派克想了一下，决定还是以三步一望的方式朝那两个人走去。  
那两个魔法师有些不大对劲……一个在看书，另一个在打盹儿？！派克看着他们的样子，随即开始烦躁地用前脚掌踏着地砖。  
悠闲得有些过分！  
“你要去地下二层么？我可以送你过去。”看书的那个人，推了推他的眼镜，顺便瞟了一眼“横尸”在那边的同僚。“要是想回去的话，直接用卷轴吧。看那家伙的样子一时半会儿也不会醒。”  
都能睡成这样，八成附近不会有人了。派克摇了摇头，不知是出于气愤还是无奈。  
“今天这里还真冷清啊。”  
“习惯了。”传送师见死灵并不急着去下一个地方，于是有一搭没一搭地准备继续他的书本世界。  
“我该不会是今天唯一的一个……”  
“当然不是。凌晨的时候有几个人来过。现在应该还在那里。”  
“哦，都是些什么人？”派克很好奇。凌晨到现在，至少已经有六个小时了。对他这个懒人来讲，在外狩猎三个小时差不多已经是极限了。  
“队长是个白精灵。你有兴趣的话可以自己去看看。”  
魔法师一脸见怪不怪的表情。但语气上，透着浓重的鄙夷。  
“他们在地下二层。”

  
“啊，没想到你今天还会来。我的朋友。”  
贝尔凯蒂很高兴能再一次看到这个个子小小的绿头发的象牙塔校友。不过他立马就被泼了一头冷水。  
“我们昨天见过么？”  
“这个玩笑不好笑，说真的。”  
又是个莫名其妙的家伙，派克不打算浪费时间：“我从其他传送师那里听说，凌晨有一队人来过这里。你看到他们了吗？”  
“白精灵带队的那票人？”  
“是的，我在找他们。”  
“我猜你一定不是他们的朋友。”贝尔用拇指蹭了蹭自己的下巴。他并不像派克那样，留着山羊胡，不过他还是习惯做这个动作。  
“你是来找茬的。”  
“这不是你该管的。告诉我他们在哪儿？”  
“不不不，我并不想卷入其中，我的朋友。我只是很好奇，现在还能看到像你这样，自发的制裁者。”  
制裁者先生，贝尔凯蒂学着那些小女生的样儿，俏皮地眨了一下右眼。说实话，那个“小秘密”一样的暗示，在他这个拉过皮的大叔做起来，不怎么可爱。  
显然派克并不懂所谓的制裁者到底是什么。他只是来找他的死敌复仇而已。  
“死灵法师有很多恶心人的技能。所以并不需要你亲自动手，弱化他们，然后让这里的怪物杀掉他们就好了。我说的对么？”  
“我更希望用骨刺干掉他。如果你对那些恶心人的技能感兴趣，可以去和哈丁大师聊聊。但在那之前，先告诉我他们在哪儿。”  
“往右边走第二个房间。”  
“谢谢。”

大概过了一刻钟，死灵法师风风火火地回来了。他的背后还拖了一群怪。  
“你还好吗？我的朋友。”  
由于不能移动，贝尔凯蒂只好隔着两条走廊向死灵喊话。  
“我、很、好！”  
两个人的距离越来越近了，没想到死灵小短腿儿还跑得挺快的。贝尔有些汗颜地看到死灵那张快气疯了的脸。  
“他们的队长，是个女白精灵！”  
“是啊。”  
“女、白、精、灵。”  
贝尔有些摸不着头脑：“难道你要找公的？原来你有那方面的爱好，真看不出来。话说，你之前可没问公的还是母的。”  
“‘娘娘腔’还有母的么？”  
“嗯……是哦。”  
被拆穿了。不过象牙塔的魔法师很厚脸皮地把那归为小小的玩笑。  
害他找错人也没什么大不了的事情吧。难不成这个小傻瓜看都不看，直接就把恶性魔法丢过去了么？不过那些“出卖灵魂的家伙”，是不会反击的吧。反正你也没什么损失，来来回回跑，就当免费游览地下二层咯。魔法师心里嘀咕着，被派克一把楸住衣领。贝尔真怕他会咬他，连忙用手挡在了自己面前。不过这只愤怒的小柯基没把他怎么样。贝尔从指缝里看到死灵对他做了一个“凸”的手势，然后一道白光闪过，消失了。  
“呼——”得救了……没等贝尔凯蒂放松下来，他就看到不远处好几只怪物朝他狂奔而来。报应，现在才刚刚开始，该死的。  
贝尔一边祈祷象牙塔发的小符咒千万别失灵，一边手忙脚乱地在包包里翻找他那宝贝治愈药水。现在贝尔不觉得那个法师是个脾气暴躁的小狗了，他是记仇又狡猾的老猫！  
而且贝尔现在一定恨死灵法师那堆恶心人的技能！

 

* * *

 

  
**[狄恩城镇]**

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，阴



  
今天没有讨厌的“第一缕阳光”。派克如愿睡到了大中午。  
经过小便条的提醒，他很快意识到了今天的计划：去克塔杀敌对。而且很明显，现在已经晚了。  
不过不算很严重。  
严重的是他发现他的红光何门奎思之剑又不见了！  
奇怪，为什么要说“又”？绿毛法师心情和他蓬乱的头发一样糟糕。而后他花了整整一个下午的时间，寻找他的宝贝魔法剑。  
未果。  
不过他找到了一把十分眼熟的巫师之泪。  
他不记得这把漂亮的巫师之泪，是何时到他手上的。一同发现的，还有张借条。上面的字迹也是自己的。没有任何人的签名，也没署时间。仅仅写了“盟主借给派克一把巫师之泪”。

  
晚上派克没有参加南大街的宴会。听说狄恩城堡的主人喜得贵子，所以邀请了所有在狄恩城镇有根据地的血盟，在城镇南市刷一顿。秘银血盟自然也收到了宴请函，盟里大多数留守人员都去了，包括罗伊盟主。  
喧闹的地方吵得他头疼。派克决定一个人宅在自己的房间里。像这样单纯地窝在床上，悠闲地看着窗外的星星。  
自从毁灭时代以来，已经很久没有看到这样纯净的夜空了。  
繁星闪烁，万里无云。  
派克觉得不过瘾，于是他夹着枕头爬上屋顶，找了一个还算舒服的地方躺下来。夜幕低垂，仿佛一伸手，就能触碰到那些点点光芒。  
屋顶上的视野要好得多。  
狄恩城镇并没有什么很高的建筑。所以放眼望去，整个狄恩净收眼底。苍穹为被，心境也豁然开朗起来。闭上眼睛，听着草虫的鸣叫，还有远处酒馆传来隐隐约约的吵闹。晚风拂面，无比惬意。派克闭上眼睛，做了一个大大的深呼吸。

“派克。”  
头顶传来一个熟悉的声音。派克睁开眼睛，往那边看了看。  
是海燕。  
只见白精灵拿着两只大杯子，朝他这边走了过来。脚步轻盈，在斜坡的瓦片屋顶上，如履平地。派克很好奇他是怎么上来的，整个过程几乎没有发出一点声音。而且派克切身体会过那把尺寸有些大得不正常的扶梯，要双脱手地往上爬，对法师来讲无异于耍杂技的难度。  
见鬼的天赋。  
末了，派克将这差距归咎于种族之间的差距。如果他也是白精灵的话，做到这些应该没什么问题。更何况眼前的这位，还是一名出色的疾风浪人。想要和一个白精灵刺客比灵巧，派克觉得自己很愚蠢。  
死灵法师发出不满的哼哼，叫白精灵不知所措地扬了扬眉毛。

“南市好玩么？”  
接过海燕的杯子，派克毫不犹豫地喝了起来。热牛奶是他喜欢的饮品。尤其是这种睡前热牛奶，叫他十分满足。  
海燕摇摇头，默默地喝着给自己准备的饮料。  
派克闻到了类似于柠檬汽水的味道。看着杯子外被冻出的水珠，他喝的应该是冰镇玛格丽特。那种鸡尾酒在人类女性中很受欢迎，也有不少白精灵会选择这种清爽的甜淡酒。  
狄恩城堡的主人和罗伊盟主一样，来自高达德。那里比较流行烈味酒，所以在南市的宴会上提供的酒水中多半不会出现玛格丽特。海燕身上没有其他酒味，那么……他应该和自己一样，并没有去今晚的宴会。  
派克如是猜测着，他很高兴自己的智商又回来了。

直到杯子见底前，两个人都没再说话。  
一切又回复到了刚才的宁静。  
派克有种似曾相识的感觉。他不记得，上一次和海燕独处是什么时候了。也许是几天前，也许是几个月前。  
他现在已经蓄起了胡子，而海燕的脸庞还是那么棱角分明，看不到岁月的痕迹。

  
海燕出生在海音斯，那座建立在海湾上的水之都市。早在亚丁建国之时，那片因纳得立区域就已经是亚丁的一部分了。  
派克很喜欢那座城镇。因为混居着人类和精灵，所以那里是整个艾尔摩亚丁大路上唯一一个同时供奉着两位女神的城镇。因为精灵的迁入，也使得原本就湖光山色地方，更加精致美丽。  
白精灵一般会起一个着高贵或优雅的名字。像“海燕”这种名字，弄得派克觉得很别扭。那更像是海边渔民给自家孩子起的小名儿。  
他的全名叫让·海燕，海燕只是他的人类父亲的姓氏。派克也是很后来才知道，海燕并不是一个纯种的精灵。  
尽管继承了白精灵母亲的美丽外貌，他的身上却不可否认地留着人类的血液。  
混血儿在整个艾尔摩亚丁大陆十分常见。从因纳得立来的精灵，大多是混血精灵。他们有着灰金色的头发。他们的气质也和其他精灵不一样。比较低调，友好。好在冒险家们也并不会用血统来评价一个人实力。他们就好像接受副职业者一样，欣然地接受了混血儿的存在。

白精灵仰起头，将最后一点玛格丽特送入口中。  
此刻他的脸上已经有些微醺。大多数精灵的酒量，都不咋地。派克打了个牛奶嗝，拍拍他的枕头，示意海燕也躺下来。他很愿意分享他的枕头。  
两个人就这么头挨着头，继续静静地望着天空。  
……  
“问吧。”白精灵的嗓音很柔和，单薄得仿佛能被一阵轻风掩盖。若不是派克本就心有所念，多半是要漏听了。  
“白天我听说，你受伤了？”  
“看得出来吗？”  
“没有。”  
派克摇摇头，硬质的绿毛在枕头上摩擦出细碎的声响。  
“断了根肋骨。”可能是被派克的头发弄痒了，海燕有些难受地动了动耳朵。大概是酒精的缘故，连他的耳朵也变得有点红红的。“不过当时就被队伍里的牧师用魔法治好了，只是现在还有点疼。”  
“这样啊……”  
“你好像很失望。”  
“不，我很意外，有谁能伤到你。”  
派克作为维因召唤术士的时候，跟随海燕一起行动过很多次。他了解海燕的实力。作为一名白精灵刺客，海燕的战斗干净利落。速度快得惊人，光是用眼睛，已经很难捕捉到他的身影。相对的，派克也能想象，白精灵那轻巧的身躯被击中后，飞出了一个抛物线的样子。好在海燕的体格不错，如果换做是个穿皮甲的纯种精灵，恐怕就不是断一两根肋骨了。  
“看来对手是个狠辣的家伙。而且出手比你更快。”  
派克再一次摇摇头，他不知道世界上还有比海燕更迅速的家伙存在。  
“没那么严重，派克。”白精灵终于受不了绿毛的骚扰，干脆坐了起来。“不过是些出卖灵魂的家伙。”  
海燕掏了掏他的尖耳朵，生怕爱掉毛的派克把他的绿毛弄进了他的耳朵里。

  
出卖灵魂的家伙。派克噗之以鼻。他已经忘记了昨天在克鲁玛高塔内遇到的那些人。一个女白精灵为首的五人小队，全是没有意识的活死人。要让他们死，很容易。不过派克没有那么做。他甚至产生了怜悯之心。当然他没有可怜那些失去自我的人。他只可怜这个充斥着活死人的世界，还有为数不多和他一样，依然清醒着、活着的人。他真应该把那些感叹写下来。在他即将再一次忘记之前……

从旧时代末期，就有不少那种出卖自己灵魂的家伙。  
起初，一小部分人类找到了一种方法，与恶魔定下契约，通过出卖自己的灵魂，来换取某种特别的“力量”。可以不吃不喝、不眠不休地在那里战斗，从而获得超额的金钱，经验，甚至是荣誉和声望。不久便有人成立教团，开始公然宣传这种力量；以至到后来，人们能在地下黑市能轻易地买到那种契约。  
契约大致分为两种，完全出卖灵魂和部分出卖灵魂。但对那些从不沾染的人来说，它们没多大区别，都是令人深恶痛绝的东西。  
那个时候有制裁者。不过现在应该已经绝迹了。所以渐渐的，“出卖灵魂”成了冒险家们之间默认的“正当行为”。

“真卑鄙。”派克恨恨地咬着牙。但派克无法驳斥那种行为。  
追求胜利、追求级别，那也是别人的自由。有的人将自己的一生看做一场游戏；有的人匆匆地来又匆匆地离去；有的人向往尽善尽美，有的人随遇而安。价值观不同罢了。所以才有物以类聚人以群分。  
“看开点，派克，这可不像你。”  
这个话题叫人很沉闷，白精灵翻了个身，换了一个面朝派克的姿势。  
海燕有一双翠绿色的眸子。十分漂亮。细看的话，还参杂着些许蓝色。能反射出特别的光点，就好像星光，落在了眸子里。派克很羡慕白精灵能有这样的眼睛。  
“该换我了。”白精灵一眨不眨地看着法师，轻声问道，“你和浮黎飒之间，究竟是怎么回事？”  
“我可以拒绝回答么？”  
派克有些丧气，他最怕有人提这个。

鹿法师十指相交捂在自己的眼睛上。这个样子看起来有些像小孩子在闹别扭。  
是的，他想就这么混过去。要知道海燕很吃这一套，只要不是原则性的问题，这位白精灵侍卫队队长大多会睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“我不想干涉你的私事，派克。”白精灵有些漫不经心地用食指轻击手边的红瓦片。“但你得知道，派克，你并不是一个人……”  
“我并不是一个人，这关系到了整个秘银血盟。”派克有些自暴自弃地抢白道。  
的确，只有流浪的人才能真正的无拘无束。只要一天呆在秘银血盟，派克就必须考虑到个人的行为对血盟的影响。在受到血盟恩惠的同时，要对血盟负责。派克自认为是个没什么责任心的人，但对于血盟的事情，他还是挺上心的。毕竟秘银血盟，不单单是他的栖身之地，从某种意义上来讲还是他的“家”。  
不过一码归一码，派克始终觉得他那点小私心并不算什么。连盟主罗伊都没过问他的行动，更何况他的直属上司让·海燕。  
所以死灵法师决定继续躺在那里装死。他丝毫没发现白精灵的脸上，此刻写满了“苦恼”二字。

是的，海燕很苦恼。  
他苦恼究竟怎样才能说服派克，告诉他真相。  
——秘银与纯色已经不再是敌人；罗伊和纯色的盟主在欧瑞签订了联盟军协议；那个所谓的“娘娘腔”泰莎·浮黎飒并不在克鲁玛高塔；那把“失踪”的红光何门奎思之剑，在神秘的铁匠那里被换成了红光魔炎匕首；还有，这些事情，派克都应该知情。但是当下派克的记忆却停留在了过去的某一天，并且每天都在不断重复着那一天。  
那样很糟糕。  
这也是罗伊盟主紧急召回他的原因。

  
“他很能睡。只是我没想到，这一次他竟然一连睡了三天三夜。”与罗伊的交谈中，海燕曾试图在脑海里想象了无数回他们再会时，可能发生的场景。  
“当他醒来的时候，就是这样的。”金发男人耸了耸肩，无法很好地形容他的感受：“好像什么都没发生过一样。”  
没有拥抱，也没有痛哭；没有感人的台词；没有大喜，也没有大悲。  
自然而然，平淡无奇。  
那天晚上，海燕真的不敢相信自己的眼睛。他看到派克就这么独自一人，不紧不慢地爬上血盟小屋的楼梯。那是他再熟悉不过的场景。一如日常野外狩猎归来，大家酒足饭饱之后准备各自回房休整的情景。  
白精灵懵了。  
席琳封印外的践行，乘着星夜而来的噩耗，还有国立墓地仓促的集体凭吊。“失去”的悲痛成了过眼云烟。再看看眼前的派克。  
一切，真的好像什么都没发生过一样。  
那一刻，海燕觉得时光在倒流，恍如隔世。

至少派克回来了……海燕同意罗伊的看法。  
这不是坏事。  
尽管在记忆上有些偏差，但是秘银血盟的“派克·鹿·巴顿”先生，完完整整地回来了。没有什么比这更好的了。

  
灰金色头发的白精灵长长地舒了一口气，随后又陷入了另一段沉默。  
——揭露真相。  
海燕觉得不善言辞的他，并不是这个任务的最佳人选。秘银血盟不乏能说会道的谋士；论感情，他和派克也绝没有越界的地方。侍卫队队长和侍卫，他们只是在公事上比较合拍，私下却保持着一般朋友的关系。  
相反，海燕认为他的副队长汉娜，更适合这个任务。女性委婉的亲和力，还有社交技巧，恐怕是他这样呆萌的混血精灵永远都无法学会的本领。那位很有魅力的女性卡玛尔，的确一直在那方面尽心尽力地辅助着她的海燕队长。如果不是汉娜另有婚约，恐怕海燕和汉娜绝对是血盟里最让人看好的一对儿。  
相信罗伊盟主也知道这一点。但是罗伊还是选择了海燕。  
或许盟主并不希望有人直接去“告诉”派克那些“真相”。或许盟主希望派克自己能发现真相。昨天，白精灵认真地思索过这个问题。罗伊并没有告诉他应该去做些什么。事实上连罗伊自己都不知道，应该如何去面对这个棘手的问题。

  
没想到默念的“沉默术”也能奏效，挺尸在一旁的派克仍旧在佯装心情不好。不过他觉得，短短几秒的沉默间，可能已经有三四个烦恼略过白精灵的脑海。他了解这位安静的白精灵。  
他的思维跳跃性很强。自诩聪明的派克不得不承认这一点。不光是行动迅速，海燕的头脑反应也很快。当大家在讨论A的时候，海燕已经想到了B、C甚至已经着手准备起D，而往往加入讨论的时候却在说E，叫人不明所以。这也是派克经常无法跟上海燕思路的原因。好吧，也许正是这样，注定了这位优秀的白精灵侍卫队队长沉默的个性。

鹿法师和白精灵一样，穿着无等级的新手法袍。说真的，那种棉质的宽松的衣服，作为日常行头，很舒服。如果能有条毯子，可以垫一垫他那可怜的老腰就更好了。在红瓦屋顶上躺久了，派克有些不适地挪了挪位置。  
派克觉得继续彼此沉默下去，也不是个办法。免得海燕一个人在那里胡思乱想神游天外，最后还是派克先开口了。  
“抱歉，你知道我不是那个意思。”  
法师终于把手从眼睛上放了下来，仍旧十指相交，不过换了个轻松在姿势，搭在自己的小肚子上。派克有些心虚地看了一眼海燕的位置。白精灵仍旧坐在那里，仰望星空。他没有像刚才那样看着法师。从这个位置看不到他的表情，只能看到到微风带起他的发梢，偶尔露出些后颈的肌肤。派克以前从没留意过那个地方。那里有个小小的伤疤，形状有些奇怪，派克一下子想不出那是怎么弄出来的伤口。  
近身战士身上大多伤痕累累，那是荣誉的勋章。所以即使现在看到了，派克也没太在意那块在白皙肌肤上十分显眼的印记。法师的好奇心，来得快，去得也快。

不知从什么时候开始，头顶的星空出现了几朵云彩。但那并不会影响明天会是个好天气。  
“你并不是一个人。”海燕就好像没有听到派克的道歉。他又重复了刚才的那句话。淡薄的声音更像是在喃喃自语，消散在凉风中。  
派克皱了皱眉头，这回他感到那句话中包含了许多东西。也许海燕并不想以队长的身份警告派克。而是出于朋友的身份，给予应有的关心。

  
死灵法师半眯着眼睛，心神不定地晃了晃脚尖。  
“那天，你也在场。”  
派克早已习惯身边那个安静的听众。没等白精灵做出回应，便自顾自地说下去：“席琳之月的第一天。倒霉的一天。”  
海燕知道派克说的是哪天。那已经是半年前的事情了。那个时候秘银和纯色还处于战争状态。虽说还没到一见面就开打的地步。但在克鲁玛那种地方，并不是人人都能很好地保持理智。  
究竟是谁先动手的，已经没法搞清楚了。海燕只记得当时，派克被打的很惨。  
对方是一名剑术诗人。而派克则是同等级的死灵法师。  
一个死灵竟然干不过一个诗人。如果不是那个诗人过于变态，那剩下的一种情况只能是这个死灵太菜。  
当海燕赶到克鲁玛高塔的时候，战斗已经结束了。万幸，并没有人在那场斗殴中死亡。  
海燕也是后来才知道那个金发的剑术诗人叫泰萨·浮黎飒。浮黎飒即小苍兰，精灵们的典籍中常常能读到的名字。  
小苍兰家族是纯血统精灵中的一支古老的血脉。对混血精灵而言，见到一位浮黎飒，无异于见到一个会走动的活标本。“活标本”的说法并非怀有恶意。因为已经无法找到其他的词汇，来形容这种古老和稀有。  
派克可不再乎什么小苍兰、大苍兰的。他只记得，那个把他死死踩在脚下的白精灵明明是男性，却叫着“泰莎”这种女人的名字。自此，派克便用“娘娘腔”来标记对这个仇人的嘲讽。

“一场混战而已。那没什么，派克。”海燕试着安慰他的朋友。  
“不是‘一场’，海燕。后来我又去找过他。在克鲁玛高塔，一对一。”  
“哦？”  
看来他的派克很有骨气。海燕微微一笑。不过很可惜，肉的理想，白菜的命。  
“开始在一楼门口，打的挺顺利的。”派克努力地回忆着。“然后打着打着，他逃到了地下三层。”  
“然后我就被伏击了。”  
“隐身的小刀捅你了？”  
“一个女卡玛尔巡官。”派克翻了一个白眼。心想，别以为只有你们刺客爱捅法师。专盯布衣下刀的职业，多了去了。想到这里，派克心有不甘。  
“如果没有帮手，那个卑鄙的家伙绝对赢不了我的！”  
“为此我一直在克鲁玛高塔守着，打算一雪前耻。到昨天为止，我已经守了十多天。”  
“那个胆小鬼一定是怕了。所以不敢来了！”  
绿毛法师很不屑地哼哼。  
不过，对于满腔激愤的发言，唯一的听众却既没有表示赞成，也没有表示反对。  
“你在听吗？”派克有些不高兴了。  
“当然在听。不过我想，你应该还有什么……没告诉我。”  
“没有了。”  
“真的没有？”  
“真的没有了。”  
派克不想再这么耗下去了，他已经说了所有他能回忆起的东西。于是他坐了起来，拍拍枕头准备离开。海燕那清澈的眸子，叫谎言无所遁形。其实根本没有什么卡玛尔巡守。那只是派克为自己输掉决斗，编出来的借口。  
派克觉得自己在动摇。但他那点不堪重负的自尊心，告诉他无论如何，也不能将最后的秘密全盘托出。心不在焉的他，无意中打翻了身边的杯子。那可怜的小家伙立马从屋顶滚到了楼下。还好是铝制的，不会摔坏。不过一路叮铃哐啷，引来了楼下路过的矮人老头一顿臭骂。但愿没有砸到他。派克尴尬地吐了吐舌头，忍耐着旁边海燕的偷笑。

  
末了，派克平安地带着自己的枕头和杯子，回到自己的房间。  
一进门，法师便一头栽进了他的床。时间不早了，每到这个时候，他都会准时地犯困。不管白天干了什么。  
罗伊他们应该还没回来。整个血盟小屋，显得格外安静。  
派克能听到虚掩的窗外，微风、虫鸣、还有白精灵的歌谣。  
那是派克熟悉的歌谣。记忆中，独自留在那里的疾风狼人，偶尔也会像现在这样，在屋顶轻唱。  
派克一直听不太懂精灵语，他对精灵语的认知仅限于召唤魔法咒文的范畴。但他还是觉得海燕唱歌很好听。

_#我看见太多东西 但都如梦幻一般#（歌词）_

派克很满足，今晚能有精灵的歌谣伴他沉入黑甜乡。虽然那个调调听上去十分忧伤。  
法师的脑海中浮现了那个娘娘腔的脸。轮廓已经变的模糊，但他记得那个眼神，也是如此的忧伤。  
他说“不是今天。”  
他说“不是在这里。”

 _#在另一个人生 在另一个梦中#_  
_#用一个不同的名字#_

他可以轻易地杀死他。有很多次机会。  
但他没有。  
他不屑于他的贱命。  
派克不曾对任何人提起。包括海燕。  
那是一场真正的一对一。  
那天，他不光输掉了决斗，还输掉了比生命还要宝贵的信仰。

 _#将一切都抛开#_  
_#只为了一个回忆和一个无声的谎言#_  
_#我感觉到了寒冷夜晚的脸庞#_  
_#仍然不知道终点#_  
_#但我知道那痛苦#_  
_#把一切遗忘的痛苦#_

派克觉得他的意识在远去，他挣扎着看了一眼窗外的星空，最后还是合上了沉重的眼皮。他累了。

 _#如果我可以痛哭#_  
_#如果我可以生活在真实中#_  
_#那么带我去那里#_  
_#天堂 再见#_

 

* * *

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



  
**[狄恩城镇]**

天气不错。  
推开窗户，派克在阳光下伸了个大大的懒腰。  
“今天又是一个杀敌对的好日子。”  
又是一个……派克磨磨唧唧地吃完他的早餐，然后回到自己的房间，提起搁在桌子上的巫师之泪，又匆匆地下楼。他发现今天盟主竟然不在大厅里。真稀奇，罗伊也有偷懒的时候。派克觉得自己似乎抓到了盟主的小把柄，于是屁颠屁颠地出门了。  
至于那宝贝红光何门丢哪儿了，他已经懒得去想了。

  
**[克鲁玛高塔]**

传送出口依旧选在了克鲁玛沼泽。  
法师哼着小调，在泥泞的水塘间漫步。白色的阿巴顿法袍沾上了不少污水，不过这丝毫不会影响法师的好心情。还有他今天又没能召唤出他的骷髅小弟。好吧，又……  
哼到这里，小调突然停了。

派克揉了揉眼睛。他没看错，对面的克鲁玛高塔一楼大厅里，站着一个穿着青狼重甲的男性白精灵。  
法师下意识地躲到了离他最近的某根断柱子后面。说实话，那一眼他并没能看清楚对方的长相。远远地，只能看到惹眼的牛仔帽。他不记得那个娘娘腔以前戴过这种帽子。也许是他认错人了……  
不知道对方有没有发现派克。毕竟白精灵的眼力要比人类好的多。  
如果是敌人的话，这会儿派克应当先下手为强！如果不是的话，那就惨了。绿毛法师并不想招惹是非。那么他应该是等呢？等呢？还是等呢？  
短短几秒的时间，各种草泥马从派克的脑袋里奔腾而过。  
等等，那边的“战斗呢喃”又是怎么回事！  
该死的，这绝对不是巧合。派克暗骂着，持起盾牌，做好迎战的准备。

“嗖”地一声，第一支箭矢已经破空而出。可惜射偏了，箭矢稳稳地扎进了派克躲藏的石柱里。  
派克不再犹豫，在盾牌的掩护下，迅速放出死亡之刺予以还击。随后他立马后悔了，他真不应该浪费这样的好机会。派克补救般地咒念死灵的招牌技能“定身术”，可惜一击施展并没能不奏效。一来一去间，派克隐约感到一丝奇怪。  
还是说……他在放水？  
这样放风筝的战法，来对付他这个远程攻击型的魔法师，占不到便宜。如果他是诗人的话，派克曾在闲暇时自我博弈过很多次，他会选择先抗下死灵的魔法，利用自己的速度优势贴上去近身作战。诗人的“逮捕”和“惶恐之剑”对布衣法师来讲都是致命的。当然死灵也可以给对方下缓速，拉开距离，不过那对会唱风灵之歌的诗人来讲不算大问题。同样诗人也有缓速的恶性技能。诗人的攻击力并不高，所以打的是消耗战。兼顾物理防御和魔法防御的剑术诗人，对这个等级的死灵法师而言，杀起来也不是那么容易。毕竟诗人本来就很擅长抵御黑暗魔法，再者自从死灵不在需要丢诅咒的骨头以后，唯一的攻击魔法的伤害消减了很多。  
总之，斗殴是门学问。理论上一套一套没完没了。真的两人面对面的时候，手忙脚乱的派克只记得两招，“恐惧”，还有“死亡之刺”。当然在那之前必须先下个“暗影诅咒”。若是遇到贫血的时候，派克还能想起一招“死之纠结”。  
感情拼的就是命中率了。谁先中招，谁倒霉。  
派克看准时机，再次施展了一记恐惧魔法，很幸运这次命中了。只见白精灵转身朝塔的内部跑去，死灵抓住机会狠狠地用魔法朝他轰击。  
可惜对方跑的速度太快了，很快就脱离了攻击的有效距离。派克不得不跟着跑进高塔。

不见了？  
法师看着空荡荡的高塔大厅，一脸不可置信的表情，就好像自己锅里煮熟的鸭子不翼而飞了。  
不到十秒！绝对不到十秒！  
中了恐惧的人，在十秒之内，除了逃跑之外，绝不可能做出其他的动作。除非那个娘娘腔天时地利人和，直接跑进了电梯。但是电梯就在那里，大大方方地向他门户大开……难道，之前的恐惧是娘娘腔装的？  
派克看了看传送师，又看了看电梯。他决定还是坐电梯。  
电梯下落的速度很快，叫他有点不舒服。  
轻微昏眩的同时，法师祈祷着，一会儿别中对方的惶恐之剑。  
来到地下三层以后，派克看到那个娘娘腔白精灵早已操着双手巨剑等在那里了。一个装备精良的剑诗很难杀。派克喝了一口勇气药水。也许刚才的热身，连对方的勇气都没消耗完。作为一个死灵法师，还真的挺丢人的。  
电梯挺稳后，门哗地开了。派克连忙下恐惧。不过这次派克看清楚了，他的恐惧没有命中。  
对方的反应倒是很奇怪，没有拖着巨剑冲过来，反而向地下三层的走廊跑去。派克不得不又追了过去。  
就在死灵跑过门口时，他惊觉一抹粉色的身影正躲在传送师后面。  
糟了！有埋伏！  
派克连忙转过身。一眼就看清了那抹粉色，是卡玛尔的翅膀！！  
派克有一秒的犹豫。  
和说好的不一样……  
虽然派克有预想过自己的一对一决斗，可能会被第三者打扰。但他还是不确定，这个女卡玛尔是不是敌人。因为他没看到敌对的标章。派克并不想惹不必要的麻烦。

就在派克纠结的时候。重装的白精灵悄悄地折返而来。等到死灵反应过来的时候，发现他已经挨上了娘娘腔的一记偷袭。  
派克被魔法束缚住了双脚，险些摔倒在地。看来逃不掉了……不过派克没有放弃，面对一步之遥的白精灵，仍使出“吸血鬼之爪”垂死挣扎。  
但对方是无敌的！是的，不是极限，是无敌！  
派克怒火中烧，他还在精神专注着，否则下一句就是“我去年买了个表的”。  
他终于觉悟了。背后那个女卡玛尔巡守和娘娘腔绝对是一伙儿的！  
派克恨恨地看着这对狗男女。他落败了，但是他不服。就在巨剑即将砍到自己的时候，派克不爽地念动了包包里的祝福返回卷轴。传送阵瞬间将他送回了狄恩城镇。  
派克是不是该感谢娘娘腔一直没发动惶恐之剑，封杀他的魔法？

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，多云



**[克鲁玛高塔]**

今天派克依然风风火火地跑到克鲁玛高塔杀敌对。  
在还不到三十码的时候，他看到了那个穿青狼重甲的白精灵。他很疑惑，因为他没能看到对方身上的盟标。但他还是决定先下手为强。  
死灵法师果断地念起了恶性的咒语。但，当他看到对方手持的武器，是一把魔炎匕首时候，派克打了个嗝楞，有段模糊的场景浮现出他的脑海，稍纵即逝。有什么事情，但又想不起来的感觉，非常糟糕。死灵很不愉快地重新开始念咒。  
那把长着许多锯齿的暗红色小刀，看上去并没有多大的杀伤力。不过刚才派克一眼就认出了那是把魔法匕首，并已被赋予了魔力上升属性。  
提升30%的魔力上限，这对十分耗费魔力的吟游剑术诗人来讲，难能可贵。同时匕首的易控性，让他们可以在战斗中，更快更专注地歌唱，从而获得各种增益的状态。说白了，这是一把非常理想的武器。  
而对召唤术士的派克来讲，魔力上升属性的武器，也很符合他的需求。派克很中意这种魔法匕首，小巧便于携带，并能加速自己的魔力恢复。要知道，召唤师这样半巫半奶的职业，认真起来也挺耗费魔力的。如果派克的红光何门奎思没有弄丢的话，他倒是很乐意把它兑换成红光魔炎匕首。

“死亡之刺”打偏了，派克不悦地在那里哼哼。他努力集中精神，时刻盯住那个戴着牛仔帽的白精灵。那顶烦人的帽子遮挡住了剑诗的大半张脸。无法捕捉到敌人的视线，叫派克很烦躁，因为这样就无法读到对方的心思，很难判断敌人下一步行动。同时那娘娘腔一身无懈可击的魔法防御力，叫死灵压力很大。那家伙和罗伊一样，皮厚得堪比狄恩城堡的护城墙。

白精灵躲在克鲁玛高塔的大厅内部，想引诱派克进来。  
派克不吃那一套，他很有耐心地贴着在死角，默默算计着唱歌带来的增益时间。并在有效时间快结束的时候，向塔内发起进攻。但当死灵冲进高塔大厅的时候，却猛然发现原本躲在那里的娘娘腔不见了。  
于是绿毛直竖的法师没好气地瞅了瞅默默站在一旁的传送师。  
传送师一如既往地无视他的存在。

纠结了一会儿，派克还是决定坐电梯下去。  
到了地下三层以后，战况和昨天差不多。派克没有多想，他只是觉得这一幕似曾相识。  
白精灵还是一个劲儿地跑啊跑。派克还是一个劲儿地追啊追。  
最后，派克被埋伏在老地方的女卡玛尔偷袭了。

死灵对卡玛尔的偷袭并不感到意外。  
但让死灵万万没想到的是，今天他没有输给娘娘腔剑诗，而是被这个女卡玛尔揍趴了。  
赤手空拳，彪悍无比的婆娘。  
派克在痛挨一顿流星拳的同时，留意了一下女卡玛尔的长相。黑纱蒙面，无法辨识她的真面目。但派克总觉得他们以前一定在哪儿见过。  
与拙劣的搭讪无关，他们真的好像在哪儿见过……  
对了，派克想起来了，她长得有点像自己盟里的牙签妹。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



**[狄恩城镇]**

今天一大早起来，不知道为什么，派克觉得浑身疼痛。像被人揍过一样。  
于是他在床上躺了一天。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，阴



  
**[狄恩城镇]**

今天早上派克依旧觉得不大舒服。所以他决定继续睡他的懒觉。

下午的时候，派克终于耐不住饥饿，磨磨蹭蹭地下楼准备去厨房给自己弄点吃的。就在楼梯下到一半的时候，他意外地发现一楼血盟大厅里似乎有谁在争吵。  
“你和罗伊到底在打什么鬼注意？”  
那是牙签妹的声音。派克很容易就听出来了。因为卡玛尔的嗓音，与众不同。那种另类，和声线无关。他们说话的声音，不像是从声带发出的。很难形容。  
据说卡玛尔睡觉的时候从不做梦，因为他们没有灵魂。据说他们死后不会进入席琳的国度。他们死后只能回归虚无。卡玛尔是个怪异的存在。他们的诞生始于智慧的巨人，而非七神。他们是不完整的，特别的，是一个不安定的因素。  
但事实上，这个世界无比包容地接纳了这个突然造访的种族。并且，卡玛尔在艾尔摩亚丁大陆上十分受欢迎。他们是斗士、法师、巫师领域中的佼佼者，也有不少活跃在召唤术士的职业中。  
汉娜也是其中之一。她曾经是精通细身剑的碎魂者，所以大家都习惯叫她牙签妹。  
牙签妹汉娜，在秘银血盟里呆的时间，不比派克短。法师依稀记得她刚来时发生的事情。天哪，那可是派克·鹿·巴顿这辈子都不愿意回想起的黑历史。  
想到这个，绿毛法师恨不得给自己下一个遗忘术。

“你们在浪费时间！教团那里已经注意到了，这事儿瞒不住的。他们很快就会派人过来，把他带走。到时候谁都拦不住。”  
牙签妹的语速很快，那是她特有的说话方式。派克不知道汉娜是什么时候回来的，他们至少有几个月的时间没有见过面。之前她一直在格雷西亚执行任务。但愿格雷西亚糟糕的空气不会影响到她的皮肤。要知道汉娜是位很有魅力的女卡玛尔。淡紫色的发梢，粉色的眼睛，优雅的身姿，给人的感觉永远是那么的淑女。

“愚蠢的家家酒游戏，打算玩到什么时候？”  
紧接着是一阵急促的踱步声。女性的高跟鞋蹋在大厅的地毯上，发出尖刻的闷响。派克心虚地往楼梯上挪了两个台阶。那并不能阻碍他继续饶有兴趣地躲在楼梯口偷听。  
派克很难想象那位淑女在楼下发火的样子，那得起多少皱纹。他也很好奇究竟发生了什么，惹得牙签妹如此暴跳如雷。  
“你们瞒着教团，不是为了抢先获得情报吗？结果呢？”  
“席琳封印里到底发生了什么？教团为什么慌张地赌上‘裂口’？那些人到底怎么了？为什么只有他一个人回来了？他是怎么回来的？”  
“你们难道对这些一点都不在乎吗？”  
派克竖起耳朵努力地偷听着，但一连串的问题，直叫派克发懵。他们在说谁？  
“一直一直地重复着那一天，他到底在执着些什么？你和罗伊又在执着些什么？”  
似乎整个过程只有牙签妹一个人在说话。与其说是争吵，不如说是单方面的质问。派克听得不是很清楚。虽然没能知道大厅里另一个人是谁，但死灵法师可以肯定，这事儿和罗伊盟主脱不了关系。而且似乎，罗伊要倒霉了。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



**[狄恩城镇]**

今天又是一个杀敌对的好日子。  
派克整装下楼，兴匆匆地往外跑。但被罗伊在血盟小屋的门口拦了下来。  
“别老是匆匆忙忙的，我的老朋友。”罗伊今天穿的很随便。其实他平时就穿的很随便。不过相比之下，今天略微有点……花枝招展？  
“有事吗？”  
派克瞪了瞪挡住他去路的巨大路障。  
“跟我去怪物竞技场。”

说完，罗伊便摩拳擦掌，一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
怪物竞技场离狄恩城镇不算太远。对于冒险家们来说，是个无比熟悉的地方。豆腐块大小的地方分为两个场地，一边供赌博爱好者们跑马押注，另一边则是助兴用的角斗场。像这样的角斗场奇岩城镇外也有一个。要高端洋气上档次，亚丁城镇外的大圆形竞技场更专业一些。  
派克觉得，如果罗伊要和他“切磋”的话，应该选在亚丁，那里比较符合他的风格。而且那里不像狄恩的角斗场，因为免费传送，总有人驻场。

鹿法师摸了摸他小山羊胡。他倒是挺想念那个大圆形竞技场的，漂亮的樱花树，还有拿尔瑟湖。前盟主经常带大家去那里练习打架。当别人在竞技场里挥汗如雨的时候，派克却偷偷溜了出来，一个人在宁静的湖边悠闲地钓鱼。那是一段美好而短暂的时光。  
派克不会将他那菜鸟级别的打架水准，归咎于那段时间的偷懒和摸鱼。作为中立血盟，前盟主并没有教大家打架致胜的方法。更多的，是如何在战斗中保住小命儿。对于逃命，派克自认为很有天赋。而打架方面，同期生罗伊却一直表现得很出色。狮子之心，罗伊·雷恩哈特在成为秘银血盟盟主之前，便以其在各种比赛中的优异成绩，率先打破了“花瓶剑斗”的职业诅咒。  
这么看来，或许他应该向罗伊讨教一下打架的心得。于是派克很爽快地把克鲁玛高塔之行抛在了脑后。  
“为什么不去亚丁那个大圆形竞技场？盟主难道你还差那点传送费么？”  
“啊？”罗伊显然没跟上派克的思路。他愣了两秒钟，然后才反应过来：“如果你想练习打架的话，还是改天吧。今天我们得去怪物竞技场。”  
这回换派克头顶冒出好几个问号。不过罗伊很耐心地跟他解释，虽然再这么磨蹭下去，他们要迟到了。  
“今天有小辛巴的比赛。我们得为我的小儿子加油。”  
“那是你儿子。”  
“也是你侄子。”罗伊笑呵呵地揽住派克的肩膀。“别那么冷淡，我的老朋友。你也很久没见过小辛巴了吧？”  
小辛巴，那个金毛儿的小家伙，和他老爸真是一个模子里刻出来的。不知道那个喳喳呼呼的小朋友，现在有没有学会礼貌和沉稳。派克还是臭着一张脸，但心里还是很高兴的。因为派克想起了那个小家伙的眼睛。淡棕色的眸子，浓密的睫毛，和蕾莉亚一模一样。  
派克举起双手表示投降。他同意了和罗伊一起去怪物竞技场看小辛巴。但作为回报，明天天罗伊得教派克如何打架。  
死灵法师把他的武器和盾牌放回了自己的房间，顺便换了套夏隆法袍。  
当然他更喜欢白色的阿巴顿法袍，只是不想穿着沾着泥泞的衣服去观看比赛。罗伊告诉他，他们即将观摩的是赛德里训练所一年一度的毕业班汇报表演赛。从毁灭时代开始，说话岛村庄的地貌焕然一新，但令人欣慰的是依然保留了“赛德里训练所”和“安赫班特魔法学校”，虽然以别的形式。

“我想，作为家长，你应该穿得正式一些。”  
“别想说服我去穿那件傻不拉几的礼服，我的老朋友。我们以后有的是机会穿它。”  
罗伊指的是明年的表演赛。  
小辛巴并不在今年毕业班里，意味着今天他只是学长们的陪衬。但很快，明年小辛巴也要毕业了。所以，这是一场很好的比赛预习。另外，今天也将决定小辛巴的未来发展方向。虽然罗伊不对并此操心，他把选择的权利完全放给了他的儿子。  
“有没有觉得这件覆壳铠甲很帅。”  
罗伊拉起背后的白帽兜儿，罩在头上遮住大半张脸，反手握着两把镇魂匕首，交叉在胸前。  
“或许你应该丢掉这华丽的匕首，换两只羊角面包。”  
派克认真地评价着。他还是第一次看到罗伊穿皮甲，没想到中年发福的桶男，竟然有腰？！  
不，重点不在这里。  
派克又看了看罗伊心血来潮的刺着装备。他敢打赌，这两把匕首，是的，不是一对儿双匕首，是两把匕首，多半是从海燕房间里摸来的。  
至于这套镶着驼色边缘的白皮甲，派克实在想不出是什么来头。  
“羊角面包！我怎么没想到呢？你真是天才，我的老朋友。”  
罗伊开心地捧着法师的脸，而绿毛法师也很艰难地躲过了紧随而来的友好亲吻。

不一会儿金发男人便从血盟仓库那边回来了。手里拿着一对儿羊角面包，那不是真的羊角面包，而是代替武器的娱乐小道具。那是某个节日活动的小奖品，派克也有一根蒜香长棍面包，它们很有意思。  
罗伊顺手把一只蜜蜂帽子丢给了派克，然后拿着小羊角在窗玻璃前重新摆起了姿势。  
看着男人白色的背影，派克明白了一件事情。  
罗伊为什么没有去战盟……像他那样优秀的战士，没有理由一直埋没在中立血盟。但最终，这个从高达德来的男人还是选择了秘银。在这个血盟里结婚生子，继任前盟主留下是是非非，在狄恩这个小地方安度他的三十岁生日。那是因为……罗伊他也是个二货。  
“很酷吧？”  
我真心没这么觉得，派克在心里嘀咕着，一边摆弄着手里的蜜蜂帽。  
“像不像？”  
“什么？”  
“阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德。”  
“谁？”  
“《刺客信条》的主角。”说完，罗伊收起他的羊角小面包。“那本小说很吸引人，弄得我也想尝试一下小刀的职业。不过你竟然不知道阿泰尔。我以为你已经把小说看完了。”  
“没有，我对刺客传没有兴趣。所以翻了两页就把书搁在血盟大厅了。谁喜欢谁拿去看。”  
“看来你错过了一部很精彩的小说。”  
“或许你该跟着海燕体验一下浪人的生活。”  
“你太高估我了。虽然感兴趣，但我可不会真的去磨练暗杀的技艺。”  
“业余爱好者。”  
“知道么？小辛巴倒是认真地想做一名刺客。”  
“你在担心吗？盟主大人。看样子将来没人继承你的狮子之心的名号了。”  
“那不算什么，派克。只要小辛巴认为这是对的，并坚持下去就好。”  
嘴上这么说，罗伊心里还是有点担忧他的儿子，将来在小刀的道路上会十分坎坷。因为雷恩哈特家的体型大多高大壮实，水果刀并不是明智的选择。当然，如果后悔的话，小辛巴可以在第二主职业上，重新选择能发挥他天赋的职业。  
“所以，你现在算是作为父亲的‘投其所好’么？”派克终于知道罗伊为什么这身打扮了。  
“一半一半，也是一时心血来潮。另外，小辛巴已经有一个偶像了。”说道这里，罗伊有些嫉妒地撇了撇嘴角：“每个月末从训练所回来的那几天，他无时无刻都在缠着海燕。”  
“您该高兴，盟主大人。您的儿子在审美方面完全没问题。”  
这回换罗伊翻了大白眼，明知道那是法师刻意挖苦他才那么说的。但是罗伊还是想不通其中的逻辑。“体验杀手生活”和“审美”完全不沾边……吧？

 

**[怪物竞技场]**

热闹非凡！  
派克刚从传送阵出来，就被人山人海的景象吓到了。  
今天竟然是狄恩的蜂蜜酒节。难怪罗伊会塞给派克那顶滑稽的蜜蜂帽子。  
美名在外的“狄恩蜂蜜酒”绝对是艾尔摩亚丁南部地区最受欢迎的饮品。每逢新一批蜂蜜酒出窖开卖的第一天，狄恩居民便会花上一整天时间，在怪物竞技场举办蜂蜜酒节。这个称得上历史悠久的传统节日，大约每隔一百八十天就会举办一次。尽管是人类的节庆，但也不乏其他种族乐在其中。  
“不来些甜点吗？”戴着兔耳朵，穿着白色礼服性感暴露的女黑暗精灵端着一盘子蜜糕在人群中穿梭。她毫不在意酣醉的兽人，笨手笨脚地把酒洒在她的衣服上。还大方地和对方开着桃色的玩笑。  
还有彩旗横幅下那几个热爱经商的矮人，辟开出一条摆摊的小径，倒腾起了二手货。  
环顾四周，整个怪物竞技场到处挂着那种小彩旗，连跑马的赛道也做了特别的装饰。人们穿着各种休闲的服装，戴着稀奇古怪的饰品三五成群欢歌跳舞。到处都有可以领到蜂蜜酒的桌子，供大家品尝。甚至在中继塔那边的凉棚下，开锣起了豪饮比赛！别小瞧了酒量不怎么样的白精灵。虽然脸红得厉害，但最终屹立不倒的，始终是那个一开始不被看好的白精灵小姑娘。蜂蜜酒节，不单单为了品尝美酒，像这样很多有趣的活动还有很多等着你去参加。

今天的人实在太多了，不光冒险家们流连在竞赛跑道旁，就连一些隐居乡野的人也加入其中。  
抓着号牌的人们把着围栏、拼命为自己买下的怪物加油。第一轮跑马已经开始了。  
有个先知试图趁乱给跑道里的银色猫加疾风之走。但不幸被管理者抓了个现行。场面一度变得有些混乱。派克跟着罗伊就这么在喧闹的人潮中，努力向对面的角斗场挤去。

  
罗伊和派克几乎是被人流推着摔进了角斗场。显然这里的秩序不比跑马场那边好的了多少。  
角斗场正被一般冒险家们自由使用着。毕业班表演赛还没开始。  
“老爸！”  
还没等两个中年男人站稳脚跟，就被一个八九岁的孩子堵个正着。只见那孩子手持精灵长剑，背后背着小圆盾，一身青铜铠甲显得格外精神。  
“嘿，我的小辛巴，”罗伊用他的大手掌亲昵地摸了摸金发小子的脑袋：“看来你今天很有信心。”  
“那是当然。”说完，小狮子给罗伊敬了个标准的战士礼仪，惹得罗伊哈哈大笑。他喜欢活力满满的小辛巴。派克也觉这小家伙儿和小时候的罗伊一模一样。别看他现在的个子才刚到罗伊的大腿根，恐怕过几年就能赶上罗伊的块头。  
“派克大舅！你也来了！”  
“乖。”派克也象征性的摸了摸小辛巴的脑袋。他可不想过多地招惹这位小祖宗。出于某些童年阴影，派克对这种破坏力极强的疯小孩一点办法都没有。这要归功于他老爸罗伊·雷恩哈特。派克脸上尽量保持微笑。若不是看在蕾莉亚的份上，他早就对这对儿父子退避三舍。  
“老爸，你今天真帅。”  
看着儿子闪闪发亮的眼神，罗伊别提有多开心了。在他看到小辛巴的志愿书后，更是笑得像朵花儿一样。  
“……斗士？”派克瞄了一眼志愿书：“你之前不是希望当刺客么？应该填盗贼才对。”  
“不，我不想当盗贼。人类的宝藏和鸡眼职业太蠢了，我才不稀罕。”  
还真大嗓门的……童言无忌……派克尴尬地挑了挑眉毛。要知道，此刻他们身边站着不少人类游侠和弓手。虽然派克也很不待见人类的那两个职业。  
“我想成为队伍的希望，可以冲在战斗的最前方。”小狮子想了想：“我想成为可以被大家信赖的依靠。在危急关头守护我重要的人。”  
派克捂着嘴巴强忍着偷笑。一边揶揄地看着罗伊那张由红转白、再由白转黑的脸。罗伊啊罗伊，这个艰巨的养成任务就交给你了。未来的“被扁王”——小雷恩哈特，即将迈出人生的重要一步。  
“嗯……那应该填骑士。”  
“不，我说了，我要当斗士。”  
尽管理解上有些偏差，但金发男人还是很欣慰儿子在人生的转折点上，做出理性的选择。于是他很爽快地在家长签名那里盖了个盟主私章。然后把志愿书递还给了小辛巴。他也很果断地没有追问儿子所说的“重要的人”是哪些人。他知道他这个老爸一定是其中之一。但他不想知道，那一大串名单中的其他闲杂人等。  
“那你二转职业，考虑过没？”憋笑憋得有点肚子抽筋的派克，好奇地问道。  
“佣兵。”小辛巴回答得很爽快。  
不是剑斗啊……罗伊摸了摸他的胡渣渣。想了想，能横扫千军的佣兵也不错。群嘲和怒雷，的确也能成为一支小队的核心。看来他低估了孩子的心思。  
“老爸，毕业后，我能选海燕哥哥当我的师傅吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”  
派克和罗伊难得态度一致，他们同时发问道。  
海燕是刺客。佣兵这样十分讲究技术和经验的职业，应该让一位老道的提尔猛将来当亲传师傅比较靠谱。  
“因为……是海燕哥哥让我选斗士的。他得对我负责。”  
刚才谁说他低估了孩子的心思了？罗伊再次摸了摸他的胡渣渣。他家的臭小子真的让他很费心。  
而派克则是一脸憋到内伤的表情：小朋友，不要因为人家长得帅，就对人家摇尾巴。行不行？  
“海燕同意了么？”  
“还没有，他说这事儿得听你的。”小狮子有些不安地摸着精灵长剑的剑柄。  
“哦。回头我会和海燕谈谈，关于你的事儿。”  
派克漫不经心地揉了揉手里的蜜蜂帽。心想着，原来那个安静的白精灵对付小孩子还是蛮有一套的嘛。  
小辛巴管自己叫大舅，但管海燕叫哥哥。难道只是因为精灵那永远年轻的面容吗？要知道派克和罗伊的岁数加一块儿，再翻个倍数，才能勉强和海燕凑个兄弟辈分。所以啊，小孩子的心思，好懂也不好懂。

  
送走了烦人的小朋友。两位中年男人再度开始往跑马场的人海里挤。  
小辛巴的比赛被抽签在了下午场。刚才的自由活动时间结束后，他必须回到训练所的队伍里，和其他同期生一起行动。现在时间尚早，罗伊准备和派克一起去怪物竞技场外的血盟帐篷，同大家汇合。  
由于蜂蜜酒节一向热闹拥挤。所以不少有经验的人，自觉地把欢聚的地方挪到竞技场外。只是野炊聚会的话，外面的空地更舒服。  
派克看了看竞技场外的空地。秘银血盟的小帐篷在场外传送的东面，附近还有不少其他血盟的帐篷。  
于是他带上了蜜蜂帽子，跟着罗伊向竞技场的传送师那里挤去。  
那顶滑稽的帽子很有节日气氛，不过不怎么招绿毛法师喜欢。只要戴着它就可以在蜂蜜酒节上免费吃喝。蜂蜜酒、烤肉，怎么能错过这两样！法师不会和他的钱包过不去，所以他没有拒绝罗伊的帽子。  
坏处就是今天有很多人带着这种帽子，稍不留神，混进人堆里就不见了。推搡的过程中，派克和罗伊曾一度走散。不过好在最终大家都平安挤出了竞技场。

外面的世界，海阔天空！  
秘银血盟的大家更喜欢呆在露天的地方，享受阳光和草地。罗伊拿着盛满蜂蜜酒的木桶杯和大家热情地碰杯；汉娜和另一个拿着扇子的女卡尔玛坐在较为安静的地方讨论着美甲的方法；海燕则是在稍远一些的树荫下，和一个黑暗精灵说着些什么。  
派克喝着蜂蜜酒，时不时地会往那个方向看上两眼。  
这里的人他都认识。唯独那个男性黑暗精灵，却是张陌生的面孔。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，多云



**[狄恩城镇]**

今天早上起来时，派克觉得头有点痛。不过他还是坚持去克鲁玛高塔杀敌对。  
路过血盟大厅的时候，他没看到罗伊盟主，也没看到盟里的其他酱油。房间经过一晚上的通风，还是留着一股酒味。  
派克隐约记得，昨天整个血盟的人，都在怪物竞技场狂欢。一路喝酒吃肉，回到血盟不过瘾，大家又再一楼大厅闹腾起来。昨天，派克见到了很多许久未见的朋友们。他很高兴。  
大概大家都还在睡觉吧……法师用双手搓了搓脸，试图让自己更清醒一些。

快跑到狄恩教堂的时候，派克看到传送点教堂那里，有好几个穿着黑袍的教士在那里布教。  
又是那些宣扬“平行世界观”的骗子。派克不悦地掐了掐眉心。他可不想被莫名其妙地拉去“募捐”。  
如果不去教堂传送的话，就得靠自己的小短腿跑到克鲁玛高塔。  
派克纠结了一下，还是灰溜溜地回去睡回笼觉了。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，雨



**[狄恩城镇]**

早上起来，派克看到窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
席琳之月，下雨是十分罕见的。  
于是派克决定今天不去克鲁玛高塔了。

临近午饭的时候，派克在血盟大厅遇到了罗伊。罗伊很开心地问他，今天怎么不去克塔了。结果被一旁打扫的牙签妹赏了一记鸡毛掸子。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



今天派克照常准备出门去杀敌对。  
路过一楼血盟大厅，派克看到罗伊盟主一个人在书桌那里对着一叠牛皮纸愁眉苦脸，顺便问了一声，牙签妹不在吗？  
罗伊告诉派克，牙签妹昨天下午回英魂之岛去了，大概晚上就回来。

于是派克没多想，便开始又一天的克鲁玛高塔之旅。  
一开始打的很顺利。派克觉得他已经对那个娘娘腔的战法了如指掌。你跑我追的游戏一直持续到了地下三层，然后埋伏在那里的巡守如期出现了。  
但让派克非常非常不开心的是，今天出手妨碍他的，是一个男性卡玛尔巡守？  
怎么和说好的又不一样……

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天，晴



**[狄恩城镇]**

还未等到第一缕阳光的出现，派克就已经坐在了一楼餐厅里，捣鼓他的早饭。  
一碗燕麦粥、几片面包、火腿和一些野果。比起前几天的伙食，已经相当丰盛了。不过法师还是一副兴致怏怏的样子。

今天派克比血盟小屋里的任何一个人，起得都要早。太阳打西边出来了。  
原因？  
是的，他昨晚没睡好。  
确切地来讲，是非常糟糕。  
他隐约记得，一整晚他做了好几个梦。都是些乱七八糟的梦境……

他梦见了一只蜜蜡色眼睛的国王猫，坐在国立墓地的台阶上，目不转睛地眺望着对面的席琳封印。  
他梦见了陌生的厅堂，漆黑的门洞，凄厉的咆哮。  
他梦见了曾经的说话岛，唱歌瀑布，还有蕾莉亚墓前的小白花。  
他梦见了悼念的石碑。上面刻着许多名字……  
派克一个一个数着那些名字，其中不乏他认识的一些人。莱娜·斯皮尔特，果敢的人类女战士；赫斯崔丽亚·缪菲，高贵的女精灵长老；安德鲁·金，半兽人格斗家；图卡，半兽人战狂，和安德鲁来自不同的部落；阿尼·特罗斯佳，女黑暗精灵杀手……泰莎·浮黎飒，娘娘腔白精灵骑士。派克的手指在这个名字上停顿了一下，随后移向旁边的名字，卡兰迪尔·琥珀，灰眸的黑暗精灵巫师。那个名字正下方，则是派克·鹿·巴顿，他自己的名字。  
后来，他还梦见了一把开裂的红光魔炎匕首，插入地缝的瞬间发出一记清脆的声响。  
同时，派克被惊醒了。

醒来的时候，天边才刚刚泛着鱼肚白。  
派克在床上躺着。  
他发现尽管他是如何地不愿意，反正他是彻底的睡不着了。  
绿毛法师将双手垫在脑袋后面，无聊地注视着启明星的方向。他开始回忆这两天发生过的事情。

  
早饭过后，法师换上昨晚刚洗过的阿巴顿法袍，轻手轻脚地从血盟小屋的后门来到了镇上。  
派克并没打算直接去蹲守克鲁玛高塔，而是先在狄恩城镇中四下转悠。  
这个时间点，街上空荡荡的。只有几个勤劳的狄恩本地居民，在那里忙忙碌碌地准备迎接新一天的开始。派克轻松地走遍一个个他熟悉的大街小巷，顺道和东街的商人摩根大叔聊了几句。而后又往城镇的中心广场的方向继续游荡。  
晨曦中的狄恩，寂静而又安详。  
小个子法师在清爽的空气中伸了个大大的懒腰。  
这样熟悉得反倒有些陌生的氛围中，法师一时间想不起自己因何而来，又将为何而去。只觉得此刻，他对这个世界充满了无限的眷恋。

  
**[克鲁玛高塔]**

当太阳高高挂起的时候，派克如期出现在了克塔的门口。  
当他看到今天埋伏在那里的，还是那个长得有点像“牙签妹”的女性卡玛尔时，不知为什么，派克暗自松了一口气。

 

* * *

 

 

  * 席琳之月，第二十二天？ 多云



**[狄恩城镇]**

死灵法师若有所思地看着北大街口儿的公告牌。豆腐块大小的地方，东一块西一块贴满了各种告示。寻人启事和寻狗启事混在了一起。最上头还有通缉犯的画像……这些没头没脑的东西根本没人会去多看一眼。而派克却对着木牌的一角足足瞪了五分钟。  
今天不是席琳之月的第二十二天……  
今天是火神之月的最后一天……

“嘿，派克。”  
就在法师不知所措的时候，一个沙哑的嗓音把他的魂儿拉了回来。派克一扭头便看到他的发小——巴伯，此刻正站在他的身侧。是的，尽管成年后他们很少有团聚的机会，但派克和巴伯的确是货真价实的发小。外加一个后来从高达德来的罗伊，三个人小时候捣蛋的事情没少做过。“最近过得好么？”巴伯热情地勾住派克的脖子，而派克毫无例外的回敬了一个白眼，心想他们才在蜂蜜酒节上见过面。两个人凑得很近，远远看着，似乎十分亲昵的样子。实际上派克却苦不堪言，他无奈地用手拍拍巴伯的手臂，示意他被勒得十分难受。  
巴伯老是这样，一高兴起来就没轻没重的。要知道他原本是个很不错的黑骑士，那持盾稳如山的臂力，叫派克真怕自己的脖子就这么被咔嚓了。  
“如果你现在放手的话，或许我还能多活两天。”  
“噢，对不起。你看我又忘了。”说着，巴伯便哈哈大笑。他那豪爽的性格，更胜于罗伊，就和他的红头发一样惹人注目。  
巴伯曾经参加过驱逐火龙的战役，他的嗓子也是在那时被毁的。后来他便加入了狄恩警卫队。很显然他并不是那种兢兢业业的警卫，不过他的骑士出身让他在圈子内很混得开。当然这是另外一回事了。  
小时候，巴伯和派克的身高差不多，也就没什么。但成年后，巴伯还是习惯性地勾着派克的脖子，叫一直没怎么长个儿的法师不得不炸毛。  
“好了好了，快松开。”  
不一会儿，派克感到他的脖子确实轻了不少，不过他仍旧在巴伯的“禁制”之下，无法动弹。  
此刻法师才意识到，他和发小的偶遇，打开始就有种说不上来的不对劲……  
“我说，得了好东西，是不是应该和兄弟我一块儿分享分享？”沙哑的嗓子越来越低，派克不安地转过头去看巴伯的脸。巴伯的表情非常放松随意，但他的视线却看向别处，透着些许的不自然。  
“……”派克被这一切搞得一头雾水，不知道巴伯到底在说什么，更不知道巴伯要做什么。  
“跟别人装傻也就算了，我俩谁跟谁呢。”巴伯大声说道，一边揶揄地揉了揉法师那本就乱蓬蓬的绿毛，眼睛仍旧张望着四周，好像在寻找着些什么。就在派克刚要发飙，巴伯却抢先在他耳边低声说道：“有人在打听你的事情。”  
“……”  
“是殷海撒教团的人。我认得他们衣服上的标章。”警卫队和教团有着很复杂的联系，所巴伯他不可能不知道那个标章。“你是不是招惹了什么麻烦？”  
“我想，最近我应该没做过什么违法乱纪的事情。”  
巴伯摇摇头，他的发小好像还没认识到事情的严重性。“他们死了，派克。”  
“谁？”  
“那些想找你的，教团的人。几天前，在狄恩北墙外，‘全军覆没’。”  
巴伯简单地描述了一下那天发生的凶杀。如果没弄错的话，派克那时正好在沿北墙的那条通往教堂传送点的路上，和那队人一墙之隔地错过了。派克觉得应该没有那么巧合，因为当时他并没有听到任何可疑的动静。  
“难不成你认为是我干的？我可没这个本事。”  
“没有人知道是谁干的。但是我知道，那五名死者中的两人，曾经向我打听过你的事情。”  
“我的事情？”  
“你这几天的行踪。准确地来讲，是从火神之月的第二十二天，到现在每一天的行踪。”  
派克听了之后并没有表态，因为他自己也犯懵了。火神之月的第二十二天……？  
相比之下，巴伯倒不大关心那些细节问题。教团也好，警卫队也好，死了五个身手不凡的人却无人问津。傻子都知道那背后必定有什么见不得光的勾当。明哲保身的话，还是知道得越少越好。可惜事情不会就这么过去的……  
巴伯无奈地撇了撇嘴：  
“昨天，教团又来了一队人。他们也在打听你的行踪。”  
“等等，巴伯，你是在说我被教团盯上了？”  
“我的老天，你还能更迟钝一点么？”  
“不不不，这没道理，教团为什么要盯上我？”  
“你问我我问谁。”巴伯心里嘀咕着，就算你想明白了，也千万别告诉我拉我下水。  
“总之，这两天，你得小心点。”

 

**[克鲁玛高塔]**

末了，巴伯像没事儿人似得，比划着“祝你好运”的动作，一边微笑一边后退着离开了。落下派克一个人，抱着满肚子的疑问在路上瞎转悠。  
等到派克回过神的时候，他发现自己已经来到了克鲁玛高塔的地下三层。  
这里还是老样子，冷冷清清的。除了传送师，就只剩下他这死灵法师了。  
真像被他们包场了似得。  
他们，娘娘腔白精灵和他的小伙伴，一早就在那里了。大概是等他等的太无聊了，这时的剑诗和巡守，正你来我往打得不亦乐乎。

派克站在稍远一点的地方望着那两位十分友好的“内讧”，决定还是先不要打扰他们了。于是派克自己找了个地方坐下来，随手抓起一颗小石子，开始在地上涂涂画画。  
一竖，一竖，一竖，再一横，构成了一个简单的历法计算。火神之月，乃艾尔摩亚丁大陆一年当中的第四个月份。天数以“四”为一个循环，周而复始。但是第六个“卅”还未完成，派克手中的“笔”却停了下来。  
他想起来了，火神之月的第二十二天，他去了席琳的封印。和“那些人”一起。  
派克闭上眼睛，当时的情景可以清晰地在脑海中浮现。  
联盟队伍里很多人彼此之间并不认识，他们来自各个不同的血盟。不得不在匆忙之中建立起彼此的信任。是的，和这次行动本身一样的仓促。  
联盟队伍的名号叫做“席琳封印先遣队”，或是其他什么的，派克记不清了。总之从头到尾，低调得足以让派克都在怀疑，自己参与的是某个高端机密的行动。  
队长是一位名叫莱娜·斯皮尔特的女性人类猛将。据说，她也是临时受殷海撒教团的委托，担任队长一职。所以她所知道的事情，并不比其他队员多出多少。  
这次由殷海撒教团发起的行动，最终的目的还是取决于教团本身。而大家当时只是被告知，即将进入席琳封印，确定里面的情况后回来写报告而已。看起来就像个观光团，还是浩浩荡荡三十五人的观光团。实在匪夷所思……  
大概就是那个时候开始，派克和殷海撒教团扯上了关系。虽然这本不是他所愿的。

派克从来没有想过，自己会被选上。那并不是什么公正的选拔。事实上，很可能仅仅是因为派克是个召唤师，所以他被选上了。与资历和能力无关。要知道如今当权者们“青睐”召唤师这个职业。当殷海撒教团宣布由派克代表秘银血盟，加入先遣队时，派克丝毫没有感到光荣或幸运。相反拒绝乐观主义的鹿法师，还表现得相当的沮丧。  
因为他知道这是件苦差事。他讨厌折腾，讨厌风险，讨厌未知数，讨厌苦差事。先遣队什么的最讨厌了。  
不满的情绪萦绕着坏脾气的派克整整一天。他埋怨罗伊为什么没有把他藏好；他埋怨教团为什么拉他去该死的先遣队；他甚至埋怨那扇破门为什么质量那么烂。  
关于鹿法师所吐槽的那扇门，那得追溯到水神伊娃之月的某天。在毫无征兆的情况下，百年沧桑的席琳封印大门突然裂开了。消息很快就传遍了整个艾尔摩亚丁大陆。  
没有人在意这究竟是伊娃的预言，还是席琳复活的警示。大家关心的，是席琳封印里面到底有些什么？  
席琳的祭坛？  
一想到这个，派克忍不禁冷笑。他和很多人一样，并不相信通过传送阵到达的地方，就是席琳封印的内部。传送阵可以把你送到任何地方。所谓的地下，换做亚丁城堡的地底下也可以吧？  
质疑声越来越响亮，殷海撒教团应该再也坐不住了吧，所以匆忙搞起了这次所谓探路行动。这么着急，如果不是为了证明什么，那就是为了掩盖什么。当然这些也只是派克自己揣测的结果。

死灵法师直了直脖子，然后继续用石头添加一条条看似毫无规律的线条。  
渐渐地，线条构成了一扇门的图案——席琳封印的大门。是的，派克对此行唯一感兴趣的，就是可以去亲眼看看门背后的真相。  
其他三十四个人，打着什么算盘，派克不知道。他只知道赫斯崔丽亚、图卡和他的想法差不多。他们同在第五梯队，分别担当了伤害输出、治愈、状态控场的角色。派克的记忆，就在他跨进席琳封印的大门的那一瞬，中断了。  
死灵法师感到十分苦闷。结果就是，他依旧没能想起火神之月第二十二天之后发生的事情。

有谁在阻碍他，阻碍他回忆后来的事情。  
死灵法师犹豫了，他再一次停下“笔”，认真地看向还在那里酣战的“仇敌们”。  
为什么他之前没有发现呢？  
这里根本就没有娘娘腔剑术诗人。此时在那里战斗着的白精灵，分明是海燕。  
简直就像被下了混乱术一般，如此的不加修饰、破绽百出的同伴，为什么他之前没能识破呢？  
血盟大厅里的日历，一天一天地翻新着，他却重复过着同一天。每天起床，自动地将昨天遗忘，拒绝明天的到来。  
难道……派克不可置信地用手捂住嘴。永远停留在第二十二天，难道是他自己，不愿意想起“那一天”之后发生的事情？！

  
滴答、滴答、滴答……  
水滴打在克鲁玛高塔青灰色的石板上，溅出一个个小圆点。不是血，也不是泪。黑色的水滴，以异常缓慢的速度，往下滴落着。  
死灵法师本能地抬起头，想要确认污水的来源。  
就在他往上看的时候，发现他的头顶赫然挂着一位只有半截身体的女白精灵。派克瞪大了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着那具算不上新鲜的尸体。  
“赫·斯·崔·丽·亚……”派克念出了那个白精灵长老的名字，一字一顿，……刹那间，派克有种回到无底深渊的错觉。尽管只有短短几秒，恐惧、绝望却已经侵袭了他的全身。强烈的，远远超过那天他和罗伊站在血盟仓库前的感觉。简直就是身临其境……  
噩梦……  
派克闭上眼睛，他感到周围的一切都是那么的不真实。  
是的，噩梦……  
噩梦……  
当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，看到的会是什么？席琳封印？还是克鲁玛高塔？

不。死灵法师没敢睁开眼睛，稀疏的睫毛神经质般随着眼帘的抽搐一眨一眨的。派克抱着自己的双臂，缩在那里抖成一团。嘴里低声嗫嚅着谁也听不清的东西。他不会光与神圣的白魔法，无法驱赶黑暗和恐惧。他也不会向神灵祈祷寻求救赎。不，他不会。  
他唯一能做的，只有幻想：幻想美丽的唱歌瀑布；幻想暮色中的故乡狄恩；幻想灯火通明的血盟大厅；幻想和朋友们围在长桌前，大肆朵颐美酒佳肴；幻想一睁开眼睛，自己还躺在他那心爱的、柔软温暖的小床上，忍受着狄恩的第一缕阳光。  
是的，至少他还能幻想。  
派克知道单纯的幻想不能解决问题。但他还是自我催眠般地，在脑海中搜刮着各种美好的记忆。他需要那些美好的东西，他需要勇气，不是药剂产生的兴奋感，而是真正能坚固自己心灵的东西。那是他跟“他们”在无底深渊中学到的……那时，大家都在幻想着自己即将重返地表，幻想着外面的阳光，幻想着和亲友团聚，幻想着未来的日子。当睁开眼睛看到的，依旧只有地底的黑暗时，愈发沉重的绝望中，反而会燃起更加强烈的求生的意志。

当死灵法师觉得，不论将面对哪种结果，他都已经准备好了的时候，便缓慢地抬起他那单薄的眼帘。一瞬间淡棕色的眸子被克鲁玛高塔的魔法光渲染成了奇异的绿色。  
头顶依然是一片错综的巨人时代的遗迹，赫斯崔丽亚的幻影消失了。  
派克用手指抹去滴落在他脸上的污水。刺鼻的臭味，无比真实。那不是他熟悉的血臭也不是腐尸的味道，闻上去更像是……附近怪物的粪便，死灵法师厌恶地甩了甩手。  
派克小心翼翼地换另外一只手，从自己随身携带的包包中翻出一瓶清水，咬开瓶塞，仔细地清理了一下他的手和脸。该死的！幸好刚才只沾上了两三滴……就在法师暗自抱怨的时候，却意外地发现离自己不远的地方，有一个模糊的身影。  
原以为不经意的一瞥，是他看错了。派克眯起眼睛对着那个方向看了又看。的确，有个人站在那里。一个蓝头发的黑暗精灵，穿着非常露骨的矮人链甲衫，手持黑暗精灵长弓，一动不动地处在那里。  
没想到这里还有第四个人。派克皱了皱眉头。对方隐藏得很好，他之前都没能觉察。而那边酣战中的海燕和汉娜，似乎仍旧还没发现其他人的存在。  
情况有些微妙……死灵法师和弓手的距离大概在900左右，刚好在恶性魔法有效范围内，也在弓箭的射程范围内。  
那家伙似乎是一个人的样子，而海燕和汉娜绝对会站在自己这边，三对一胜算很大。派克警戒地打量着那个男黑精灵。对方显然已经感觉到了派克的敌意，但是丝毫不为所动。偶然间反射出于一点光芒的腰饰，那朵金属片制成的蒲公英，倒是提醒了法师。蜂蜜酒节那天，和海燕在树荫下的说话那个黑暗精灵，也有同样的饰品。  
应该是同一个人，派克思忖着。记得那天他试图靠近树荫的时候，那个家伙立马不待见地走开了，留下海燕独自面对尴尬的派克。眼神，那个极不欢迎的眼神，和现在如出一辙。  
这么说来，那个给人感觉狂傲邪佞的男性黑暗精灵即算不上敌人，也称不上朋友。派克放弃了和对方打招呼的念头，一时间也不知接下来该怎么办。于是索性拉开一张根据地返回卷轴，念动传送咒语，离开了。

  
**[狄恩城镇]**

回到血盟大厅，派克第一件事就是火急火燎地找罗伊算账。  
很明显，这事儿罗伊也有份！  
把他当傻瓜一样耍的团团转。明明知道他暂时性失忆了，不拦着他还怂恿他干了这么多蠢事。好吧，凭良心派克承认一开始的确是他自己，义无反顾、勇往直前地犯蠢。但是！但是！后来愈演愈烈的事态，他身为盟主、妹夫兼死党的罗伊·雷恩哈特，绝对要给他派克·鹿·巴顿，负责！  
可惜这一堆牛逼哄哄的话，暂时没机会传达到罗伊这里。  
当派克被血盟小屋的侍者告知“盟主大人有事外出”的时候，他心情更是不爽到了极点。  
嘴里塞满石子再被打脸，尝过吗？包管一拳就破一嘴的血，还让你两天吃不好饭。下手重的，非当场满地找牙不可。是的！这就是派克此刻最想干的！对付那个皮糙肉厚的男人，最有效也是最立竿见影的，就是这招了。虽然派克从来没实践过，在他看来这个“有点”恶劣的手段应该很解气。而且只要四个字，就能叫高大壮的笨蛋罗伊知道该怎么“配合”。  
“跪下！含好！”  
呵呵，四个字，就这么简单。派克有些得意地低笑了两声。  
“额，我不是很懂您的意思，巴顿先生。您是说？”  
侍者无比尴尬地小声问道。要知道此刻血盟大厅里，除了他和眼前这位矮个子死灵法师外，还有几个搬运物资的送货人。虽说是些陌生人，但侍者还是无比在意那些背地里嘲弄的目光。  
“……”  
“……”  
糟了，竟然直接说出来了……派克用拇指平了平他的小山羊胡，装作一脸检讨的样子。不过他真不明白这个娘炮“管家”究竟脸红些什么，还有那些送货的壮丁。派克又不自觉地翻了个白眼。白眼归白眼，心虚的死灵法师终究还是牵强地打了个圆场：  
“我是说，啥时，回来？”  
“哦，盟主？盟主大人，明天一大早就回来。”

  
回到自己的房间，派克换下阿巴顿，随便找了件布衬衫套在身上。推开窗户，一股热风吹了进来，带来了丝丝倦意。原本以为会失败的，派克长呼一口气，望着遥远的天际。这几天他一直被使魔的问题困扰着。根据一系列的迹象表明，派克·鹿·巴顿在自己毫不知情的情况下，召唤出了一只使魔，而且很显然，那只使魔弄丢了。  
这直接导致了这位死灵法师，损失了一半的战斗力。不不不，麻烦远远不止这些。无法收回使魔，意味着无法变更职业。之前的死灵法师，一直无暇顾及这些烦恼。他每天都在忙着冲克鲁玛高塔杀敌对。现在倒好，失去“人生”目标的派克，不得不重新面对着一个个诡异的问题。他向法师公会的前辈们寻求帮助，但没有人知道是怎么回事。其中一个年轻的教师，半开玩笑地让他別顾忌那么多，直接换职业试试，没想到还真的成功了。  
派克·鹿·巴顿先生又恢复到了秘仪召主的身份，这是个极好的消息。但坏消息是，派克依然无法召唤使魔。  
一位获得巨人力量的召唤师，可以同时召唤出两只使魔。派克再次因“已经召唤了使魔”而被其他使魔拒绝，也就是说……派克走失的使魔不止一只……  
这下丢人丢大了。  
绿毛法师极度忧伤地缩在自己的床铺上，把头埋到了枕头下面。没有使魔的召唤师，什么都不是。  
他从来没有想过，自己会有如此脆弱的一天。无法召唤使魔的事实，远比巴伯告诉他的危险，更叫他紧张。  
不能再这样逃避下去了。  
他再一次努力地去回想，席琳封印里到底发生了什么？虽然那些不请自来的幻象和感知，叫他恐惧万分。但是派克相信，那些都是真实发生过的事情，是记忆碎片的一部分。抓住它们，他需要更多的碎片，一点点拼出完整的记忆。

黄昏时分，汉娜回来了。  
但是海燕没有出现。

深夜，海燕趁着血盟小屋公共区熄灯的时间，一个人静悄悄地从后门进来了。原以为这个时候不会有人，结果看到饭厅里有几个不守规矩的家伙，在扒夜宵。其中就有派克。  
都是些老油条了。  
他们谁不知道，海燕是秘银里出了名的护短队长。几个人嘀嘀咕咕一阵，决定派他们当中的小个子法师去为大家说情。  
“为什么是我？”派克有些不满自己就这么被集体出卖了。  
“海燕是你的直属上司么，你们熟。”  
“对了，别光只顾着你们队儿，也别忘记帮我们队的人多说说好话啊。”  
“这点小事，你紧张什么。”  
“你不紧张你去。”  
“额，话说我好像从来没跟海燕队长说过话。”  
“别看我，我也是。”  
“啊……”  
鹿法师摇摇头，把那几个七嘴八舌开始八卦的年轻人抛在了身后。自己选了个顶顶好的牛油果，往小屋二楼走去。  
违反作息规定，这种芝麻绿豆大小的事情，还犯不着去“贿赂”海燕。派克只是纯粹觉得，这批牛油果很美味，全都进了那群小王八蛋的肚子实在浪费，于是骗了一个最好的过来。

咚咚咚。  
派克习惯性地连敲了三声门，很快房间里便有了回应。  
“进来吧。”  
门并没有上锁，只是虚掩着。出于礼貌，派克在得到允许前，不会去偷瞄里面的情况。说实话，在门口的时候，派克隐约觉得海燕房间里还有别人，不过进去后派克看到的只有海燕一个人。  
海燕的房间比派克的房间大很多。毕竟是近卫队队长的待遇……派克环视了一下周围，这个房间对他来讲并不陌生。同样，海燕对派克的到来也习以为常。当派克进来的时候，白精灵正在脱那件繁重的青狼胸甲。他很从容地将铠甲的部件一块块地卸下，他也并不在意自己的身体被这个人类看到。  
白皙的肌肤和精壮的肌肉，派克欣赏着那个背影，暗暗赞叹那紧绷的感觉。还有那动人的腰部线条，在月光下，看起来无比美好。法师不自觉地用拇指抚了抚手里的牛油果，他很喜欢美好的事物，绝大多数人都很喜欢。  
“今晚的月色真好。”派克一时不知道怎么开口才好，就随便找了话题。当然不是为了所谓的“求情”，派克主动来找海燕是为了更重要的事情。  
海燕似懂非懂地回头看了他一眼，随即抄起椅背上的白色背心套在身上，一边朝他走来。

你要干嘛？派克有些心虚地想往门口转移。还没来得抬脚，就被海燕用手拦了下来。一眨眼的功夫，精灵的右手按在了墙上，紧挨着派克的脸庞。一瞬间，整个房间被淡蓝色的光晕照亮了。  
这时派克刚刚才意识到，海燕做了什么。白精灵为这个人类点了一盏魔法灯。  
是的，非常漂亮的魔法灯，就摆在房间的角落里。一块纺锤型的蓝色的水晶被镶嵌在白树模样的架子上。只要一发动墙上的微型魔法阵，便可以使它发出光亮。  
简单而实用的非战斗魔法。可惜，也只有精灵才懂得如何使用这种，寄居着光之妖精的水晶。  
事实上这颗“白树”只是一种装饰，就像精灵村庄里随处可见的那些水晶一样。精灵不需要“灯光”也能在黑暗中行动自如。毕竟精灵的夜视力比人类优秀上许多。虽然派克刚才的话题，并不是那个意思。不过，他也不打算去解释这个可爱的误会。

“下午，我在克鲁玛高塔见到了一个人，不，一个黑暗精灵。”派克有些犹豫地瞟了一眼站在床边的白精灵。“我想你应该认识他。”  
白精灵听闻后默不作声，继续一味地解着淡蓝色的重甲手套，然后将它们挂在人形木架上。  
“蓝色的头发倒向一侧，前边还挑染了几撮白发，十分惹眼的那种。”  
“眼睛是金色的？”  
“对。臭着张脸，看起来不好惹的样子。”  
“那是我的朋友，你可以叫他马修。”  
说着，白精灵从另一根架子上取了条毛巾，在脸盆里沾湿后便擦了把脸。  
“怎么了？他欺负你了？”毛巾里的声音有点闷，但也藏不住海燕的担忧。  
“不，没有……”派克抬起头，他看到白精灵在他对面的床沿坐了下来。毛巾就那样随意地搭在白皙的脖子上。人类费劲地移开视线，蓝光下略显朦胧的白精灵叫他有些恍惚。  
“那个，他是不是教团的人？”  
白精灵摇摇头：“殷海撒教团只接纳人类。”  
“也许是雇佣兵之类的。”要知道人类势力当中，其他种族的雇佣兵很常见，尤其是好战的半兽人和黑暗精灵。  
海燕再度摇摇头，十分坚定地否决了法师的猜测。“派克，相信我，虽然我不能告诉你他的身份，但我保证，他不是教团的人。”  
见此，派克只好将信将疑地点了点头。

“这么说来，你们并不打算把我交给教团？”说着，法师顺手将带来的牛油果抛给了白精灵：“你，还有罗伊。”  
出于惊讶，白精灵差点漏接了这只青绿色的果子。难得这次法师抛得还挺准的。  
“派克？你恢复记忆了？”  
精灵漂亮的绿眼睛充满了喜悦，那是唯独无法伪装的情感。派克苦笑着坐到海燕的旁边，扯了扯海燕还穿着的下半身重甲，抱怨白精灵男性的式样设计得一点儿也不好看。  
“给你添麻烦了。”派克轻声说道：“是我的任性，害你每天都要跑到克鲁玛高塔，去扮演那个娘娘腔。”  
“我接受你的道歉。”海燕微笑着，啃了一口派克的“赔礼”：“我也很高兴，你能回来。”  
“对……我回来了。”  
说完，派克便很不客气地倒在了那张宽大的床铺上。他觉得自己就好像一个流浪在外的旅人，终于在那一刻找到了安宁和归宿。

  
魔法灯，渐渐熄灭了。  
海燕直起身，想去重新点亮光之白树，却被人类拉住了：“这样挺好的。”  
房间再度陷入了黑暗。也不是完全的黑暗。今晚月色很好。  
派克赖在海燕的床上，侧过头看看铺上银霜的地板，再看看那颗已经不再发光的“白树”，不觉喃喃低语着：  
“海燕……我想知道……火神之月的第二十二天，发生了什么。”  
……  
没有回答。  
白精灵沉默了。

就在派克感到自己快要睡着了的时候，床的另一侧传来了一声叹息。  
微弱得，和月光一般，无法触及。  
“对不起，海燕……我必须知道。”  
背对着精灵的人类，半梦半醒地在那里呓语。他的目光渐渐失去焦距，可他的灵魂却变得格外的清醒。  
海燕的声音，还是那么的柔和，如月光般的柔和。柔和中又透着一丝清冷，那是精灵不愿在人前流露出的痛苦。  
“那天清晨，我们从亚丁城镇的东门出发，去了席琳封印。”  
那个清晨……法师，记得。  
天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，队伍已经出发了。派克记得那些景色。他骑在马背上，从亚丁的高坡瞭望整个激战平原。天地包裹着一层墨蓝色的纱衣，直到曙光撩开了清朗的天际。那天，注定会是个好天气。  
“是的，我记得。”派克呢喃着：“我们去了席琳封印。我们在国立墓地的台阶上告别。”  
火神之月的第二十二天，我们跨过了席琳封印的大门，进入了那个黑暗的未知的国度。是的，漆黑的长廊，无休无止地向前延伸着，看不到尽头。光之妖精不愿现身的地方，只能依靠火把和黑暗精灵们的眼睛。和预料中的一样，进去没多久，我们就遭遇了袭击。  
“大约在你们进去后，不到一个小时的时间，大门里突然冲出了一只赤黑色的怪物。”  
我们没能看清那是什么样的怪物。袭击最先发生在第四梯队。很快，我们第五梯队也被卷入其中。  
“‘清道夫’们花了很大的力气。派克。那些能轻松消灭‘创造物’的家伙们，付出了惨痛的代价。”  
不是我们吵醒了它们。它们本来就在那里，伺机而动。它们想要出去，它们想要鲜血和杀戮。  
它们抓走了赫斯崔丽亚，我们队伍里唯一的医疗人员。带来光与希望的生命树，也一起消失了。派克空洞的眼神冷冷地盯着那颗不再发光的“白树”。  
“第一只怪物还未被消灭，紧接着门内又出现了第二只……当时的状况瞬间跌倒了冰点。我，还有像我一样从其他血盟来的，前来送行的人，也加入了战斗。”  
我们和那些活下来的，第四梯队的人，重新编队。第一次遭遇战，我们两个小队一共失去了两名牧师，三名战士。情况很糟糕。更糟糕的是，我们和另外三支队伍失去了联系。  
“战斗一直持续到了晚上。我们得到了支援。但是怪物仍然不断地从门后出现……”  
我们的意见，出现了分歧。继续前进，还是撤退。  
“午夜时分，教团的高阶祭司带来了最后的命令，”  
我们决定撤退。  
“——用魔法封印席琳的大门。”  
回归魔法没能把我们带出席琳封印。我们又回到了第一大厅。大厅里聚集了不少魔物，和刚来的时候，完全不一样。  
“不顾在场所有人的反对。”  
我们在走廊的入口，看到了赫斯崔丽亚的尸体。美丽的长老只剩下了半幅躯壳。  
我们不得不重新投入战斗。所有的传送魔法，都无法帮助我们离开那个地底深渊。  
“教团，用魔法封印了席琳的大门。”  
我们出不去了。  
派克看着那个刚刚死去的白精灵歌手，那张逐渐泛灰的脸，和毫无生气的眸子。在枯萎的生命树下，他都还来不及记住他的名字。派克只知道，他是第一梯队最后一个战死的人。  
是的，第一、第二、第三梯队，他们都死了。已经没有人了。

海燕捂着脸，双肘撑在自己的膝盖上，一动不动地坐在床沿。派克感觉到了精灵的痛苦。他知道，那种无能为力的痛苦。  
派克没做声，他仍旧保持着侧躺的姿势，看着那颗白树。不，他的目光落在了白树旁边的镜子里。镜子里没有海燕，只有他自己的影子。苍白的脸颊和下颚的血迹形成了刺眼的对比。他的脖子早已血肉模糊。凹陷发黑的眼眶里，两只眼球布满了血丝；他的头发被血浆浸染，失去了原本的颜色。  
看起来，活像个恶鬼。  
派克张了张嘴，喉咙里发不出一点声音。

“两天后，教团彻底封锁了席琳封印的外围。并在……国立墓地放置了一块悼念碑。”  
悼念碑上面刻着许多名字……是的是的，我知道，我在梦里见过那块粗糙的雕刻。派克微微屈着手指，在床单上划着那些名字。莱娜·斯皮尔特；赫斯崔丽亚·缪菲；安德鲁·金；图卡；阿尼·特罗斯佳；泰莎·浮黎飒；卡兰迪尔·琥珀……还有他，派克·鹿·巴顿。  
“罗伊盟主他很后悔……那天，他没能去送你。”  
眼泪直直地落下，就像流星转瞬即逝。  
是谁，在那里哭泣。

  
原来是这样……这就是为什么，他一直一直在循环着同一天。  
最后一片“拼图”，来得，似乎太过轻易了。派克感受着手背的灼热。在月光下，他的右手浮现出了暗红色的召唤纹章。  
那是他再熟悉不过的，与维因国王猫订下的使魔契约。  
时间快到了……  
法师的神情有些黯然。

“都过去了，海燕。都过去了。”  
白精灵看上去不大好……由于心情低落，精灵那对长而尖的耳朵，没什么精神地耷拉着。派克心里很不是滋味，他不知道怎么去安慰精灵，便只好学着罗伊平时欺负他的手段，有些恶作剧地揉了揉精灵那灰金色的头发。然后神秘兮兮地耳语着：  
“想不想知道，我是怎么回来的？”  
白精灵摇摇头。然后又想起了什么似的点点头。  
“呐，你想听‘巴顿先生大战三千妖魔’的故事呢，还是想听‘法师鹿的奇幻之旅’？”  
“派克……”  
趁着精灵还没生气，狡猾的人类法师“噌”地从床上翻了下来，转而来到窗边。他得好好想想接下来该怎么吹那些牛皮。不过很快，他就知道他没有那个机会了。因为，突然造访的黑暗精灵，带来了警告：  
“他们来了。”

派克很不喜欢这个自带“隐身”技能，还会“穿墙术”的黑暗精灵。他也从来没见过穿戴耻度如此之大的男性黑精灵。衣不遮体的矮人链甲衫也就算了，不配套的邪恶渔网裤又是几个意思？  
法师十分怀疑，这个被叫做“马修”的尤尔黑弓，是否真的是海燕的朋友？因为几乎在他现身的同时，海燕就以迅雷不及掩耳之势，挡在了黑弓和派克的中间。白精灵的警觉与反应，远远快于人类法师。当派克还没来得及吐槽之时，精灵就已经反手握住一对，从床板下抽出的弯匕首，摆好了戒严的防御的姿态。月光下的派克感到背脊发凉。为什么房间里的气氛，忽然就变得一触即发？  
当然，站在门口阴影里的黑暗精灵不会回答派克的问题。显然他只会和海燕说话：  
“你有一分钟时间考虑。”  
和阴暗妖气的外表不同，黑精灵的嗓音意外的有着金属的质感，相当的……明亮。可惜那份明亮，并不能掩盖弓弦上的血污，还有他本人散发出的危险气息。  
见海燕迟迟没有动作，黑精灵表现得很不愉快。  
“你一直在利用，我对你的爱。”（精灵语）  
“……”  
“算了。但是，你不能再错下去了。”（精灵语）  
“……”  
“该放手了。”（精灵语）  
那个杀气腾腾的黑精灵彻头彻尾地无视了人类的存在。叫人类法师非常火大。  
派克承认精灵语的优雅高贵，但是该死的，他真的一句都，听不懂！  
“海燕，你的‘朋友’在嘀咕些什么？”  
“快逃，派克。”海燕的声音十分冰冷，竖起的耳朵宣示着他的每个细胞都处于临战状态。  
“什么？”  
还没搞懂究竟发生了什么，可怜的人类法师就被精灵干净利落地踹出了窗外。脆弱的小身板儿在毫无缓冲的情况下，从二楼重重地摔在了外面的街道上。  
派克仰躺在地，吃痛地闷哼一声。该死的！二楼！他们是在二楼！海燕那一踹，几乎要了他的小命。法师顿觉浑身疼痛，但他还是挣扎着从黄泥里爬了起来。还没等他站稳，一把水果刀嗖地插在了派克的脚边。那把水果刀，看着眼熟。法师挪了挪脚尖，又看了看海燕房间的窗户。他本能地觉得，他这个累赘还是尽早离开那个“战场”比较好。  
至于他亲爱的第二近卫队队长大人，还请自求多福吧。

午夜时分，街角偶尔有个酒鬼蹲在那里呕吐。派克没管那么多，绕过那人，继续往小巷子里钻。他得找个地方先躲起来。  
“嘿，小斑比，你怎么了？”  
派克一没留神，拐过街角时，撞上了巴伯。巴伯正带着两名警卫在附近夜巡，看到派克慌慌张张地出现在小巷子里，感到十分不对劲。  
“躲什么？有人在追你吗？”  
法师忍不住翻了个白眼，心想或许他可以和这位巡警“哭诉”一下刚刚发生的“家暴”。不过，他很快就打消了这个念头，因为看到巴伯，派克就想起了教团。一连串的事情，不得不让他联想到了，黑弓所警告的“他们”指的就是教团。  
老天！殷海撒教团派人去了血盟小屋！  
冷静，冷静……法师念叨着并在心里快速地分析了目前的情况。他现在不能回去。教团要找的是派克·鹿·巴顿，派克是个大麻烦。但是如果教团在别的地方，抓到了派克，那么秘银的大家就不会有事。海燕能照顾好自己，其他人也一样。所以……  
“带我见教团的人。”  
法师下定了决心，相反他的发小却一副云里雾里的样子，看起来和罗伊一样的蠢。  
“教团？”巴伯有些纠结地看着派克，“什么教团？”  
各种表情像翻书一样，快速地在那张留着小山羊胡的脸上闪过。巴伯觉得十分滑稽，但他又不敢笑。那个人类法师看到他就像看见鬼了一样，直直地往后退。  
“别那么看着我，”巴伯想尽量表现出无害的样子：“我真的不知道你在说什么，小斑比。”  
“你叫我……斑比？”  
“小鹿斑比。”他又说错了什么吗？红发男人不明所以。他们从小就管派克叫小鹿斑比。虽然当事人本身并不喜欢那个乳名。  
“不，没什么。”派克盯着眼前的这个男人，忽然他笑了，笑得很怪异。  
“我要去一趟……欧瑞。”说话间，派克不再看巴伯的眼睛。“如果没问题的话，放我过去好吗。”  
那个笑容，巴伯感到毛骨悚然的。他了解派克的脾气。于是侧身把路口让了出来。就在法师与他擦肩而过的时候，他叫住了法师的名字。但终究还是没有再说什么。

  
和巴伯分开后，派克独自地在大街上走着。  
没过多久，他便来到城镇北坡上的教堂。教堂的门关着，门口也不见女传送师的影子。  
派克在教堂墙根边的草丛里发现了一把小匕首。他认得，那是把国王猫的匕首。派克想蹲下去捡拾，匕首却消失了。  
突然，从墙后和斜坡后面冲出了几个人影，将派克团团围住。他们彼此配合得十分默契，短短几秒之内，就把派克完完全全压制住了。一个神骑士、一个火系女巫、一个刺客、一个牧师，还有一个歌手。四个男人一个女人。阵仗还挺大的。趴在地上不能动弹的法师，吃力地环视了那几个人。压制住他的骑士，用皮绳勒住他的脖子，从后面反绑住他的左手。没等他吃痛地吭声，右手就被刺客从身下拉了出来。手起刀落，刺客毫不留情地将他的手钉在了地上。被匕首贯穿的手掌，传来钻心的疼痛。派克两眼一黑，止不住一阵哀嚎。  
为了不让召唤师召来使魔，对方先下手废了他的契约纹章。

“就这包子，用得着我们一起上？我还以为他有多厉害。”  
“是不是抓错人了？他不像是杀了劳伦斯他们的凶手。”  
“的确不是这小子。我们得当心另外一个家伙。”  
“哦？”  
“凯文和他的几个同伴已经去处理了。”  
“要等他们么？”  
“不。克林，你先带这小子回去复命。”  
“好的，头儿。”  
叫克林的年轻男子重置了一下队友的增益状态，然后召唤出自己的红马，把被绑成粽子的小法师丢了上去。  
这次捕获行动意外的顺利。  
原本应该由吉安娜潜入秘银血盟，去“请”这位不起眼的人类召唤师。而他们这帮人则等候在教堂，随时准备接应。没想到吉安娜走了才一刻钟，这个倒霉鬼竟然自己大摇大摆地送上门来。不知道另一边的凯文小队现在怎么样了？扑空的吉安娜会不会加入他们？希望他们能顺利。克林默默地祈祷后，便翻身上马，策马朝东大道奔去。  
“其他人再等五分钟，如果凯文还没回来……”还没等领队骑士说完，不远处一阵马儿的嘶鸣引起了所有人的注意。  
大家不约而同地往那个方向跑去。只见克林中了一箭摔在了地上，连带那个绿头发的小个子法师也滚下了马。法师触地的位置要比克林更远一点。克林似乎想重新控制住那个家伙。就在他起身的同时，后颈又中了一箭，这一箭要了他的命。  
见状，穿着高等法衣的主教狂奔了过去。其他人也在同一时刻，担起了自己的职责。  
主教来到克林的身边查看他的情况。那支箭直接刺穿了歌手的喉咙。他不能为他止血，他也不能立刻拔出箭头。这种情况非常棘手。  
眼看着克林的生命正在迅速地流失，主教犹豫了一下，他决定冒那个风险，一边缓慢小心地除掉箭头，一边吟诵治愈的白魔法。他会尽他最大的努力，祈祷神迹的出现，好挽救这个男人的生命。

一时间，好像没有人顾得上派克。这是个好机会。  
但是派克没有打算逃跑。他反而向主教的位置匍匐着移动了一下。  
“我认识你，你是那个时候的神官大人。好像叫奥荷里耶？”绿头发的法师艰难地翻过身，想让自己躺得更舒服一些。  
“你负责登记‘先遣队’的人员名单，对吗。”相比主教的焦急，派克刻意摆出一副悠哉悠哉的样子，有一搭没一搭地开始攀谈。  
“你相信圣迹么？”  
主教黑着脸，忍受着身边的挑衅。  
也是呢，施展急救术的主教，可没工夫理会他这个烦人的召唤师。派克只好无聊地继续在那里自言自语：“你们一定在想，为什么这个原本应该呆在席琳封印的召唤师，派克·鹿·巴顿，这几天却在狄恩的大街上到处乱晃？”  
这个邪恶的男人在引诱他，所以故意说出那些话。红衣主教的内心在挣扎。作为封印事件的直接参与人，他迫切地想要从男人口中得到“那些”情报。但是他不想放弃克林，克林还有救。不能让任何一个闪失，使得医疗前功尽弃。  
“你们早就知道，席琳封印里到底有些什么。”召唤师冷漠地看着主教竭尽全力为他的同伴祈祷。“你们从一开始就想弄死我，弄死‘所有人’！”  
“哼，哼哼，哼哈哈哈……”  
派克笑了，笑得有些癫狂。他那积怨已久的愤怒和仇恨，在此得到了宣泄。是的，他恨他们！  
他嘲笑他们的失败。就像嘲笑这个主教，即救不了同伴，又无法用沉睡诅咒叫他闭嘴。也是呢，法师手上的剧痛，没有使他昏迷，反而让他无比清醒。  
“瞧瞧瞧瞧，现在谁要死了？”  
冷血的挑衅，彻底激怒了主教。穿着红色法衣的男人三两步来到派克的面前，狠狠地给他甩了一个巴掌。  
这时，主教的另外两名同伴也聚集了过来。骑士楸住派克的衣服，把他拖到了一边。随手撕了自己的斗篷，用布条绑住法师的嘴巴，不再让他吐露一个字。随后骑士重新担当起护盾的工作，而火法则接替骑士，在后方看管这个被禁言的小个子法师。

  
对方没有用箭雨，证明了他对自己的弓术精准度有着极高的自信。或者……那个尤尔不愿叫这个法师受伤。骑士早就想到了这一点。他毫不费力地拎起歪在一边的绿头发法师，像拽麻袋似得把他拽在了自己的跟前。他不指望这个身材矮小的家伙能当他的护身符。他只是在试探。  
不出所料，又是一箭！  
箭矢稳稳地扎进了骑士的盾牌，带着蓝色的电光，虽不致命，却多少让骑士周身一阵麻痹。这样的电流还不足以叫他倒下。骑士充满刚毅的眼神忽然闪过一丝凌厉。他挡下了这一箭，但很明显这一箭并不是冲他来的，而是冲着他们手里的这个法师。  
见鬼！这是什么情况！！  
骑士前进了两步，反倒将“伪人质”护在身后。他可不想把任务搞砸了。那些大主教们指名要得到这个人类召唤师，不惜一切代价。可照现在的情况，别说抵达欧瑞，恐怕他们都无法活着离开狄恩。  
作为领导者，骑士有些吃不准那个尤尔到底想干什么。那个家伙的行为，不像是要夺回这个法师，更像是……要杀死他。不管是哪种结果，对他们来说没什么两样。骑士眯起眼睛，迅速地作出了他的判断。最坏的情况是，他不得不牺牲自己来掩护他的同伴，让他们先把这个法师带走。有必要的话，他会召集凯文的队伍，毕竟这边的任务才是最优先的。  
当然，现在的情况不算最坏。队伍里的欧瑟刺客在克林中箭的同时，便潜入了暗影之中。骑士知道他就在附近。他给予全队的铁壁灵气中，感应到了刺客的移动轨迹。果然他预料的没错，狙击者就埋伏在狄恩城镇的北外墙上。但是他错估了敌人的实力。  
刺客在发起攻击的一瞬间，就被对方单凭一击手刀，干掉了。幸亏那只是他幻影出的一个分身。还有三次机会……刺客沉住气，伺机进行下一轮进攻。  
而另一边，看到尤尔真身的骑士，立刻喝止了刺客的行动，同时完完全全打消了所有人继续战斗的念头。因为他认出了那个敌人——那个极其危险的黑暗精灵。  
“蒲公英大人。”神骑士并不知道那个黑暗精灵的真名，他听说过那家伙的代号叫蒲公英：“我们是殷海撒教团的人。我们并没有恶意。”  
“但是你的手下，刚刚想杀我。”  
派克听到那个声音时，十分诧异。明亮的声线中，透着冷酷。他看到了，那个穿着露骨、手持黑暗精灵长弓的家伙。极低的气压，简直判若两人。法师忽然觉得，在海燕房间里看到他时，虽然也很讨厌，但比现在亲切多了。啊……多奇怪的想法。派克不知死活地继续东张西望了一会儿，他没有看到海燕的身影，不知是应该失望，还是应该高兴。  
“喂，别动。”红头发的女巫一边扣着法师的后颈，一边在暗地里咬牙切齿地咒骂着那个黑精灵。她对克林的枉死，感到非常愤怒。还有，他们的正当报复，被敌人堂而皇之地说成了加害。若不是还得顾着这个包子法师，她立刻就去烧死那个臭不要脸的黑精灵！  
“不，那是误会，我们并不知道是阁下您。”相对于其他人的不甘，骑士仅仅为己方做了最低限度的辩解。  
“尼洛，快退下。”  
接到命令，那名手握赤色匕首的刺客，很不情愿地退到了600以外的距离。  
“凭什么！”火法非常不悦地质问骑士退缩的理由。而骑士只是低声说了三个字，就立刻让她哑口无言。  
制裁者。  
派克很意外，他又听到了这个名词。凌驾于一切的存在。是的，如果面对的是制裁者，那么所有的反抗都是徒劳的。派克不相信，这个世界上真的有制裁者。他们应该早在新时代之初，就已经绝迹了。  
制裁者不属于任何一个阵营。派克再度审视着那个被海燕叫做“马修”的黑暗精灵。他那原本金色的眼睛，因为午夜的影响，变成了血红色。对着妖异的瞳色，派克渐渐意识到周围的局势，其实早就已经失控了。

事实上制裁者能介入的情况，很有限。骑士是知道的。这已经超出了他的能力范围。如果克林还活着的话……现在骑士只能把希望寄托在刺客身上。但愿制裁者不会留意到，刺客的真身已经返回到了狄恩城镇。相信教团接到求助后，很快就会有进一步行动。  
当下，骑士必须拖延时间：“我的手下并不认识您。冒犯之处，还请多多包含。”  
静，死一般的静默。在场的所有人都心照不宣。  
“听好了，别让我说第三遍。”黑暗精灵的声音充满了嘲讽：“他们、想要、杀我。”  
“请相信那真的是一场误会。”  
“那么，这个家伙也是？”  
黑暗精灵不再给骑士辩解的机会，他直接将脚边一团黑乎乎的东西，丢到了那帮人的跟前。那个球一样的东西，落地后滚了两下便停了下来。瞬间所有人都倒吸了口冷气。那是凯文的头颅！  
神骑士的脸色十分难看：“不，不是这样的。凯文他们……我、我们其实……去秘银血盟是为了……”  
“杀那个白精灵？”

  
“不——！！！”  
凄厉的嘶喊打破了僵局。所有人的视线都转移到了女巫身上。只见她如同中了失魂术般从骑士身后走了出来，直直地跪在了头颅的前面，颤颤巍巍地将他捧起。“不，这不是真的……凯文……凯文……不……”  
泪水打湿了刚刚凝固的血斑，炙热暖不回已逝去的温度。恸哭，在宁静的午夜，听上去格外凄惨。  
破碎的心，叫人为之动容。指间的触感是那么的真实。那是她的爱人，她的爱人凯文·狄拉许。  
她失去了生命中最重要的东西。  
然而很快，女人不再哭泣。一瞬间，她的悲伤转化为火焰，复仇之焰在熊熊燃烧。  
什么狗屁的任务！什么见鬼的制裁者！  
去死！去死！！去死！！！统统去死！！！！  
女巫站了起来。她吟诵起高等咒语，尖锐而有力的嗓音刺得旁人的耳膜生疼。强大的法师精神之下，火之元素被幻化成了一条火龙，直直扑向蹲守在狄恩外墙上的敌人。热浪将空气压缩扭曲，倍化了赤之炎带来的破坏力，犹如巴拉卡斯过境，火焰所到之处，只留下一片焦土。  
恐怖的魔法在女巫手中被操控自如。她的愤怒叫她变得疯狂。无论是高等元素魔法的轰炸，还是带来死亡气息的精神攻击。报复，一刻都没有停歇。

战歌的效果快要消失了。骑士万分紧张地看着同时操纵了两种元素魔法的红发女巫。  
一切发生的太突然了。  
骑士无法责怪女巫。甚至连他自己都想手刃这个恶魔般的黑暗精灵。  
是的，当他看到凯文的脑袋像垃圾一样被丢出来的时候，他的愤怒到达了极点！同样的手法，不言而喻。对方在挑衅，一直都在挑衅。  
区区一个秘银的近卫队队长，怎么会有如此身手。这不重要，重要的是必须有人对教团的损失埋单。为了这次捕获行动，教团已经死了至少八名精锐。他们需要一个替罪羊，那个一直保护着派克·鹿·巴顿的白精灵就是最好的替罪羊。然而，现在这个黑暗精灵的出现，无疑给了他们一个响亮的耳光。  
碍于对方的特殊身份，他们拿这个真凶一点办法都没有。别说复仇，连最起码的泄愤都没处撒。看着脚边渐渐变成一具冰冷尸体的克林，骑士感到自己的血液直直地往脑袋上冲。那是被唤醒的，久违的愤怒。  
意识到情绪即将失控，男人不得不重新平稳住自己的呼吸。是的，所有人都可以失控，唯独他不可以。他是队长，他有责任……  
看准时机，骑士甩出自己的锁链，将女巫拉回了身边。但是盛怒的火焰女王并不领情，她声嘶力竭地朝领队骑士怒吼：“放开我！我要杀了那个畜·生！放开我！！”  
“嘘嘘。冷静。”骑士一边禁锢着挣扎的女巫一边用盾牌护着两个人的要害。“你会害死我们所有人的。”  
“你这个怕死的胆小鬼！你不配做队长！”  
“冷静！好好看看，米娜，”骑士指向那个充满焦烟的地方：“看清楚你的对手是谁？他是‘制裁者’。”  
似乎被骑士坚毅的眼神所驯服，女巫不再大呼小叫，她转过脸，怔怔地望着骑士所指的方向。曾一度被烤干的泪水，重新盈满了她的眼眶：“不……”  
不，她的魔法一点作用都没有。那个凶手——黑暗精灵制裁者，毫发无伤。  
一切攻击都是徒劳的。  
女巫的报复过后，席卷而来的是绝望。不同于“失去”的，另一种绝望。

  
“凯文已经付出了代价。”骑士站了出来。  
是的，必须有人站出来，面对黑暗精灵那淬毒的箭头。张弓，搭箭，瞄准，流畅熟练的动作充满了美感，又叫人不寒而栗。从这个距离，看不出下一个被杀的会是谁。但是，骑士知道，必须有人对女巫的暴走负责。还有……不能再死人了。  
“如果蒲公英大人还这么咄咄逼人的话，恐怕说不过去吧。”  
箭矢停顿了，它没有飞离黑暗精灵长弓。但是紧绷的弓弦，还是紧绷了所有人的神经。  
“在城镇的和平区域发动袭击。”黑暗精灵眯起一只眼睛。他一边调整着箭头的方向，一边用谈论天气般的口吻说道：“这可是很重的罪行。”  
“那是不得已。”  
“据我所见，三番五次都是你们先动的手。”  
“很遗憾，的确是这样。但是请理解，我们的行动只针对某人。”  
“某人？还是某些人？”  
骑士明白制裁者的意思，但他决定对此避而不谈。“我想我们的行动，从实质上没有威胁到城镇的和平。”  
“有没有威胁，我说了算。”  
“阁下！我们有‘教团’的授权。”  
“这不是理由。”  
黑暗精灵保持着完美的狙击姿态，长时间的满弓，手臂没有出现一丝颤抖。骑士明白，要达到这样的水准，除了严苛的肉体锻炼外，少不了一颗冷酷的心。要说服这样的家伙，绝非易事。不过不要紧，骑士要的，只是拖延时间。  
“难道阁下忘了平日里教团的好处？”  
“呵呵。”黑暗精灵终于不再感到无聊。没有人告诉那个骑士？他那张忠诚的脸硬扯出献媚的表情有多滑稽。  
“好吧，我可以考虑既往不咎。”制裁者忽然大发善心，但是他也提出了条件：“只要你们交出那个人类召唤师。”  
“不行！”还没等骑士作出回应，红衣大主教十分干脆地拒绝了对方的橄榄枝。“这个人类召唤师对我们教团非常重要，只有这个我们不能答应。”  
“别搞错了。”他到底不喜欢这种费神的游戏，黑暗精灵不悦地撇了撇嘴角，最后调整了一下箭矢的精准度。  
“你们没有谈判的余地。你们三个人都触犯了世界公约，我完全可以先把你们杀光，然后再……”  
“蒲公英大人！”不同于主教的决绝，骑士对这个“要求”显得小心翼翼。“请问阁下要这个法师干什么？”  
“他是个错误的存在。”说着，黑暗精灵松开手指，就着骑士不慎露出的空隙，箭矢闪电般地朝后面的召唤师飞去。

千钧一发之际，一个绛红色的身影突然出现在黑弓的身后，干扰了这一箭的走向。  
海燕！  
派克认出了那抹暗色。只见白精灵身着一袭暗红色的艾迪奧斯，手持一对泛着白光的英启匕首，二话不说朝着制裁者一顿猛攻。由于未曾预料中途会遭到偷袭，黑弓反应不及，一个来回便被精灵压制住了。  
疯了，都疯了。  
派克不可置信地看着眼前刚刚发生的奇袭。海燕这是要和教团联手，干掉制裁者吗？！

  
“看来我太低估你了，海燕。”被精灵压在膝下的黑弓并不老实，他用露骨的眼神打量着骑在他身上的白精灵。此时的海燕，已经不再是那个随意搭着青狼胫甲的剑术诗人。他变回了真正的姿态，身经百战的欧瑟疾风浪人。黑暗精灵的视线随着贴身的战甲一路向上，不经意地偏见精灵右肩还在流血的伤口，不觉嘴角上扬：“连那种剂量的迷幻药，都奈何不了你？”  
海燕对身下的嘲弄充耳不闻，他已经尽全力克制住自己的左手，不让它抽搐。抽搐，证明了药效尚未完全消失。是的，他中了某种麻痹肌肉的神经性毒素。为了杀死那个赶去求援的人类刺客，他花了不小的代价。  
当然那种人类的毒药远远及不上黑暗精灵的迷幻剂。两小滴紫色的液体，足以让人生不如死。很遗憾，白精灵硬生生地挨了过来。他的倔强叫他保持住了清醒。  
“精神可嘉。”  
黑弓腰部忽然发力，扭过身，硬是把骑在身上的白精灵撂倒在地。形式一下子发生了逆转，这回换做黑精灵骑在了上面。

面对突然加入战局的白精灵，教团的态度则十分冷淡。他们不会冒然施以援手。事实上，他们巴不得黑白精灵能同归于尽。  
“让他们狗咬狗去吧。”  
红衣主教同意骑士的看法。当务之急，他们必须先把手里的召唤师弄去欧瑞。但是如果就这样撤退的话，别说是制裁者，连那个白精灵也会不顾一切地追过来吧。  
“你和大主教一起走。我留下。”红发女巫的脸上，还挂着泪痕。她很坚强，她替另外两个人做出了决定。“我有办法破坏他们的注意力，你们可以趁机带他走。”  
男人们的脸上露出了复杂的神色，但是他们没有阻止女巫的自杀行动。  
派克再一次被骑士拽了起来。不顾他的反抗，骑士把他拖向更远的地方。  
复仇之火，将再一次燃起。绚烂夺目的光与热。被卷入其中的枯叶，瞬间燃成了灰烬。  
不……派克惊恐地看着黑白精灵所在的方向。制裁者可以无视这股强劲的元素风暴，但是海燕不能。  
不！！  
意识到了危险，派克疯狂地挣扎了起来。他使出了浑身解数，想要挣脱骑士的钳制。被绑住的嘴巴里发出可怕的呜咽。连他自己都没意识到，如同野兽般的悲鸣，正是他自己发出来的。  
骑士不得不对手里的“人质”下重手。不过他非但没能打晕召唤师，反而激起了更强的反抗。  
混乱之中，双手反绑在身后的派克，忽然摸到了一把匕首。他想也没想，手腕抵住匕刃使劲一挣。匕首十分锋利，一下子就割开了束缚他的皮绳。不再受制于人的召唤师，反手抓过匕首一跃而起，直直朝女巫背后刺去。  
这一举动吓坏了骑士。他没想到这个矮小的人类法师竟有如此强悍的爆发力。仅凭一刀，就捅穿了女巫的胸膛。等他反应过来，想要阻止的时候，为时已晚。召唤师如同恶灵附体般杀红了眼。重伤毫无防备的女巫后，又将匕首挥向了措手不及的红衣大主教。

等派克回过神的时候，他发现女巫已经倒在血泊之中，咽气了。  
主教不见了，骑士也不见了。草地上只留下了一些传送阵的痕迹。现在，整个东大道上，就只剩下派克、海燕和制裁者三个人了。可是战斗还没有结束。黑白精灵仍处于对峙的状态。他们似乎没有被刚才的骚动所影响。

一个想要杀死派克，另一个则想保护派克。  
人类看着这一幕，短暂而又紧张的静止，仿佛被拉得很长很长。历史上不断出现这样的戏码，就好像一个永无休止的轮回。派克被这一幕迷惑了。他安静地旁观着这场的战斗，完全忘记了自己的处境。  
黑精灵的箭矢流畅迅捷，但是无法命中极限闪避下的红色影子。交战中的身影从600迅速缩短到200。失去距离优势的黑弓丢弃了他的弓箭，从护腿中抽出了防身的短剑。那是个聪明的选择。  
下一秒，短剑对上了匕首。刃与刃之间擦出点点火星。在力量上，黑暗精灵有着更大的优势。海燕的全力一击被挡了下来。但他没给对方喘息的机会，右勾拳外加回身一记反手补刀，利落地将小刀扎进黑弓的下肋。  
派克以为制裁者是不会受伤的。但是他错了。黑精灵在流血。  
“这样才公平。”黑暗精灵强忍着痛楚，对着近在咫尺的白精灵露出一丝微笑。白精灵对着那副惨兮兮的面孔，非但没有动摇，一个回旋踢，重新拉开两人的距离。  
“你下手真狠。”（精灵语）  
黑暗精灵不顾自己的伤势，硬是拔出了插在身上的匕首。鬼魅的红眸子玩味地看着匕首上的鲜血。鲜血掩盖了英启的蓝光，叫这把玩具失色了不少。是的，在制裁者看来，这把优秀的武器不过是个漂亮的玩具罢了。黑精灵的脸色阴了下来，叫人看不出他的真实想法。  
末了，黑精灵随意地将匕首抛还给了白精灵，他以极其轻松的口吻下达了最后的警告：“接下来，可要玩儿真的了。”（精灵语）

电光火石的近身战斗，叫人类召唤看得目不暇接。派克叹了口气，他觉得他的存在有些多余。但是他不能离开。他不能丢下海燕不管。  
天知道为什么秘银的第二近卫队队长敢招惹“制裁者”。天知道为什么“制裁者”会像个普通冒险家一样接战。  
就一般斗殴而言，这场已经发展到白热化的动作戏，持续了相当长的时间。双方都消耗了不少体力。比拼耐力的话，白精灵更胜一筹。  
月光照在精灵的身上，投射下清晰的影子。一眨眼的功夫，一个影子多出了三个分身。提升三倍战力的精灵，爆发出最后的力量。在牺牲自己的影子同时，强制扭下了黑精灵的武器。并迫使黑精灵吃了一记背摔后，仰躺在地。  
没有人对这漂亮的一摔喝彩。  
所有人的心都很疲累。

黑暗精灵躺在地上，丢掉了手中的短剑。他向跨跪在自己身上的白精灵伸出手，却得了白精灵的怒拳相向。  
海燕一拳打上了黑弓的左脸。那一拳可不轻，硬生生地叫黑精灵嘴角挂彩。  
“你答应过我的！”  
紧接着又是一拳。这一拳落在了泥地里。  
“你答应过我的……你会保护他……”  
泥土承受着白精灵的戾气，但是泥土不会回应白精灵的哽咽。  
派克从来没见过海燕，像现在这样失控过。悲伤、愤怒、痛苦，那些强烈的情感，不应该出现在一个精灵的身上。是的，派克印象中的海燕，永远是淡淡的。淡淡的笑容，偶尔也会淡淡地忧伤。  
看到海燕痛揍那个黑精灵，派克渐渐明白了那个时候，为什么海燕会独自在国立墓地徘徊，久久不愿离去。  
看似淡薄的精灵，其实比谁都重情。

  
“他骗了你，海燕。其实他根本就没失忆。”  
本来他不想提这些的，血红色的眸子瞪了一眼站在不远处的人类法师。  
“那本书。派克·鹿·巴顿房间里的那本书。”黑暗精灵提醒着精灵。“在我监视他，不，保护他的每个夜晚，他都花了通宵的时间，在那本空白的红皮书上写作。”  
“‘他们不应该让一个席琳圣徒进入那个封印’头一句，就是这么写的，对吗？”黑暗精灵停顿了一下，“你用古都阿尔肯语，详细地描写了席琳封印大门后面，发生的一切。”  
面对黑暗精灵的天方夜谭，绿头发的召唤师不置可否。他只是静静地聆听着，一边把玩着手里的匕首。这把不知道从哪里摸来的小匕首，不久前刚夺走了一位高阶女巫的性命。  
“他一直在骗你。海燕。他根本就不是派克。”  
匕首的形状很特别。  
“派克在席琳封印。”  
对人类而言过于短，对矮人而言过于细。  
“派克已经死了。”  
眼尖的人一定认得，那是把召唤兽国王猫的匕首。  
“派克……”

“对不起，海燕。”人类召唤师低着头，看着自己的影子。影子的轮廓已经不再清晰……

“我不知道该怎么解释这一切。”终于，派克鼓起勇气，重新将视线对上白精灵那清澈干净的眸子。“制裁者先生说得没错，‘我’是个错误的存在。”  
“也许‘我’的回归，带来了很多误会和麻烦……”  
“但是那已经不重要了。真的。因为‘我’的时间已经到了。呃，也就是说我会自己消失，不用劳烦制裁者大人动手。”  
“我知道这很难……也很突然……海燕……”回到正题，人类一下子语塞了。他强烈地摆弄着手势，试图平复些什么。隔了好几秒，他才能继续说下去。“但是我们必须接受现实。”  
“你瞧精灵的寿命是无限的，而人类的寿命只有百年。离别，是早晚的事儿。我们的离别只是提早了那么一点儿，不用非得搞得那么伤感。”说着说着，派克自己也觉得他的话前不搭后，十分尴尬。  
“呃，我的意思是……我们该说‘再见’了，海燕。”  
派克手中的国王猫匕首消失了。连带着他的身体，也逐渐变得透明。  
“有些话我一直不敢说，怕你揍我。”  
“那个……你是我见过的，最最英俊的白精灵。也是我最最喜欢的白精灵。”  
“能成为你的部下，成为你的好友，我感到荣幸……”  
“很高兴这辈子能遇到你，海燕。”  
“对了，回头替我写封信给教团。我要投诉他们，那块悼念碑实在太偷工减料了。”  
“还有就是……不要在我的墓前哭泣，海燕。你知道的，我的灵魂并不属于那里。”

派克的唠叨声渐渐低了下去。他有些怀疑，海燕到底有没有听到他说话，最后的那些话。

 

**[纯白之地]**

派克随手捡起地上的书本，拿在手里，看了看正反。那是一本没有封面没有署名的深棕色软皮书。就像这间纯白色的屋子，没有任何可以表明“身份”的痕迹。  
派克掂量着手里的重量，他记得上次来到这里的时候，他也捡起了这本书。法师并不在意书里的内容，他只是托着它，朝着那边坐着的长者走去。  
是的，他又一次来到了这个纯白之地。

“欢迎回来，我的孩子。”  
长者对他的到来并不感到奇怪。相反，似乎他一直在等待着他的到来。  
“你在看什么？”派克好奇地问道。长者手里的那本厚得像本字典。  
“某人的一生。”长者推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“哦，是吗。那个人活得还挺长的。”派克对比了一下自己手里的作品。  
这里堆放着，一本本的，全都是人物传记。他没骗他。  
法师蹲下身，随手翻了几本。有些已经写完了，有些还没有。  
“我想你应该很高兴，这家伙的故事写完了。”派克拍了拍他找到的最厚重的一本书。粗看，那种写作工程只能用呕心沥血来形容。虽然法师没说出来，不过长者好像看穿了他的心思。  
“别介意，纯血统精灵的传记都这么夸张。对了，这些可不是我写的。”长者摘下眼镜，认真地说道：“我只是挑出一些感兴趣的，拿来看看打发时间。不可否认，有些故事的确很有吸引力。”  
“是吗？那还真稀奇。”派克把较厚的几本书垒在一起，然后很不客气地把它们当凳子坐在屁股下面。  
“我认为，每个人的一生应该由他们自己来书写。就好像你有你的命运。我也有我的命运。我的孩子，你我都不是永恒的。这个世界本身就不是永恒的。”  
法师不喜欢讨论哲学方面的问题，但他很感谢长者这种开明的态度。  
“我能问你几个问题么？”  
“当然。”长者放下手头的书籍，做出了一个请便的手势。  
“你为什么要冒充巴伯？”  
“巴伯？”  
“那个红发的狄恩警卫。”  
“哦。”长者拍了拍脑袋，终于想起了法师所说的那个名字。要知道他每天得翻阅几十个名字，他无法记住每一个人。“我只是在提醒你，你的时间快到了，我的孩子。”  
“那么现在呢？我还有多少时间可以呆在这里？”  
“那取决于你，我的孩子。你可以留下，但时间不会太长。或者选择下一个要去的地方。”  
“我们之间的约定还有效么？”派克有些不确定地看着长者：“我是说，我可以有机会见那个人最后一面。”  
“当然，我的孩子。”长者重新戴上了眼镜。“你得当心。”  
“当心？”  
“那很有可能变成一个轮回。”  
轮回？派克不明白这句话的意思。不过长者还是耐心地做出了解释。“生与死之间的轮回。”  
“我可以让你回去，但是你不能忘记自己的初衷。一旦你迷失了自己，你会再度回到这里。这样就是一个轮回。而你现在很可能将开始又一遍的轮回。”  
“不会吧……”  
“如果我没记错的话，这已经是第三个轮回了。你可以自己乐在其中，但那些被卷入的人是无辜的。有些人不应该死，有些人的心不应该被一次又一次地伤害。”  
“你是想劝我放弃我们的约定？”  
“不。作为旁观者，我很乐意看好戏。但愿这次能有个像样的结局。”

 

  
**[狄恩城镇]**

清晨，天还蒙蒙亮的时候，狄恩城镇的东门迎来了第一位进城的人。  
“早安。”  
警卫认出了兜帽下的脸。那个斗篷上沾着露水的男人，正是北街秘银血盟的罗伊。  
“早。”

其实罗伊完全可以用根据地传送卷轴，而不是像现在这样，一口气从奇岩城镇跑回狄恩城镇。  
这样心血来潮的行为，似乎不适合他这种已经超过了三十岁的男人。  
是的，他失眠了。  
尽管奇岩的精品拍卖会叫他十分疲累。但是他无法像往常那样，在干净的旅店里倒头就睡。他不想依赖酒精或者药物，于是他干脆骑上黑色的牛角马出来兜风。要知道，昨晚的月色非常迷人。皓白的月盘子，可比那些舞姬白花花的肉臀迷人多了。  
就这样一路跑，一路欣赏着沿途的风景。不知不觉，罗伊跑回了狄恩城镇。  
当罗伊慢悠悠地来到血盟大厅时，他的脚步有那么一下迟疑。  
因为罗伊看到了他的老朋友派克，此刻正坐在他盟主专座上。

那把椅子对派克来讲，太大了，以至于他整个人都陷入其中。  
罗伊没有叫醒派克，看着他在那里打盹儿的样子，罗伊产生了回到过去的错觉。  
那个时候的场景，和现在一模一样。  
十几天前，派克不声不响地从席琳封印回来时，也是这样子的。穿着这身猩红色的战袍，斜倚着自己的双手法杖，缩在盟主椅子里打盹儿。  
罗伊不觉得一个全副武装的人可以在座位上睡着。除非他太累了。  
男人下意识地放轻脚步。  
没有人知道派克是怎么回来的。熟睡的脸庞看起来十分安详。他的身上没有伤痕，没有血污，干净得亦如什么都没发生过一样。  
待罗伊将派克安顿回小阁楼后，他便收到了来自教团的密函。以及关于派克的讣告。  
当时的气氛，万般诡异。  
最终，罗伊选择了派克。他在法师身边守了三天，终于等来了派克的苏醒。但是派克醒来后，似乎失忆了……他忘记了席琳封印的事情，甚至忘记了近半年来发生过的事情。还有就是，派克不断地忘记“昨天”发生过的事情，虽然这种病症最近有所好转。是的，会好起来的。  
罗伊将视线转向书桌上的蓝光魔法剑。那是他给派克的，原本属于他妻子蕾莉亚的巫师之泪。这件东西提醒着罗伊，哪边才是现实。  
罗伊转身翻起墙上的日历，撕下了刚刚过期的第一页，也是火神之月的最后一页。他有些心不在焉地将那页日历纸，叠成一只小狗的样子。然后轻轻地放在了自己的书桌上。  
这时，书桌后面的派克醒了。于是罗伊换上他一贯不正经的表情问候早安。  
“哟，小鹿斑比，这里可不是睡觉的好地方。”  
“我没睡，我在等你。”  
“是么？可我在这里已经有一会儿了。你没发现么？”  
绿毛法师照例翻了个白眼。  
“好吧好吧，”罗伊投降了，“我猜，你等我是为了这把巫师之泪。”  
男人用他那带着胡渣渣的下巴指了指桌子上的魔法剑。“那是我送你的，派克。不是借。”  
“我罗伊·雷恩哈特，从不收自己送出去的东西。你这样叫我很为难。”  
“那就当是替我保管好了。”派克看了看漂亮的蓝光魔法剑，“不过，我不会出保管费。”  
这回换罗伊翻了个白眼，不过法师没有给他吐槽的机会，继续说道：“我已经想起来了，我的那把红光何门奎斯之剑。”  
“不，应该是我的红光魔炎匕首。”派克盯着眼前的魔法剑，有些出神。过了好几秒，他才悠悠地接着说道：“它断裂了。”  
“然后被我遗弃在席琳封印的某个角落里。”

罗伊随手拉过把椅子，放到书桌前，和派克隔着桌子面对面坐了下来。“我很高兴你能恢复记忆，我的老朋友。”  
男人翘起二郎腿。“我想我们应该庆祝一下。一会儿去喝一杯如何？”  
“我的时间不多了。”  
“今天，不用去克塔杀敌对。还有什么要紧的事儿？”  
派克摇摇头。  
“我是来和你道别的。我要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“去我该去的地方。”  
罗伊皱起眉头。这样再明显不过的对白，反而叫他无所适从。“我不懂你的意思。”  
沉默。房间里的气氛，比黎明前的温度还要糟糕。法师叹了气。  
“我已经死了，罗伊。”  
“这个笑话不好笑，派克。”  
“我也希望，这只是个笑话。”  
金发的罗伊先是微笑了一下，然后表情变得很可怕。是的，当他意识到了，继蕾莉亚之后，派克也要离开他时。他再也无法继续强撑他那轻挑和乐观的样子。  
“你不能这样对我，派克，你不能！”  
面对男人的咆哮，派克不再说话了。他知道他必须给罗伊一些空隙，来接受这一切。这不是谁的错，这是命运。

  
“我已经死了，罗伊。”  
“不，你还活着。四肢健全，脸蛋还是那么欠揍的年轻。”  
“当我的喉咙被撕开时，我就知道我没救了。”  
不。男人用双手使劲搓着自己的脸。他看不到自己的眼睛正严重充血，不知道是失眠的后遗症，还是受情绪激动的影响。“不……”  
“我熬了差不多五分钟才咽气的。”派克的口吻十分平静，仿佛那些濒死前的恐惧，还有窒息的痛苦，都是别人的经历。“漫长的五分钟，足够我把七神全都骂了个遍。”  
“席琳的邪恶；殷海撒的冷漠；伊娃的懦弱；沙哈的自私；帕格力欧的无能；梅芙的木讷……我把这辈子想得出的，最难听的脏话骂了个痛快。我诅咒他们，我痛恨他们。理所当然地被众生供奉着，高高在上。但是当他们的子民被魔物屠杀的时，他们在哪里？当他们的子民需要他们的力量时，他们又在哪里？”  
派克停顿了一下，“最后只有格兰肯回应了我。”他抬起头，看了看头顶的天花板。  
“一直都在旁观这场悲剧的观察者——父神格兰肯，回应了我的控诉。”  
面对罗伊不可置信的表情，派克笑了：“格兰肯说，他不能改变什么。但他可以给我补偿。”  
“于是他让你活着回来了？”  
“不。他给了我十天的时间，让我回来道别。”  
派克望着窗外的晨曦。太阳已经升起来了。今天会是个好天气。

  
“但是我反悔了，罗伊，从醒来的那一刻起，我就反悔了。”  
派克不由地收紧了握着法杖的双手。  
“是的，我假装忘记了自己的死，忘记了和格兰肯的约定。”  
“但是神灵没有那么好糊弄，不是吗？”  
“的确。”  
罗伊说得没错，派克无奈地撇了撇嘴角。  
“罗伊，你最留恋的时光，是什么样的？”  
对突然切换的话题，男人一下子愣住了。他不明白派克为什么要问这个，但他还是毫无保留地说出了心里话。  
“蕾莉亚还活着的时候，大家都还在的时候，跟着老盟主无忧无虑的时候。但那些都已经是遥远的过去了。”  
“是啊，已经回不去了。”  
临别之际，派克才意识到，原来他对这个世界充满了眷恋。  
派克没有告诉罗伊，格兰肯的惩罚让他回到了过去。只属于他一个人的“回到过去”。他从假装失忆，变成了真正的失忆。事实上，从那时起，派克与格兰肯的约定已经不存在了。不管是告别的初衷也好，十天的期限也好。都已不再束缚这个被迫忘记一切的人类法师。  
神灵是狡猾的，神灵也是公平的。时光不能倒流，时光也不能被驻足。即使回去了，也找不回当时的感觉。惩罚也是警告。  
补偿是有限的。派克已经得到了他想要的。  
“我很满足，能再一次见到你，见到海燕，还有血盟的大家。”  
“派克……”  
“我这辈子总是受你的恩惠，罗伊。作为最后的报答，”派克指了指被压在巫师之泪下面的红皮书。“里面记录了席琳封印里发现的东西。希望对你有用。”  
罗伊看到了那本红皮书。书籍上的文字并不是人类的语言。他认得那是古都阿尔肯语的文字。也许那些情报并不是派克写下的，但至少派克认同里面的内容。罗伊还想问些什么，但当他重新看向派克时，却愕然发现，坐在椅子上的，并不是派克，而是一只国王猫。  
它身上散发着朦胧的光晕。蜜蜡色的大眼睛，一眨不眨地看着他。他和派克长得完全不像，非要说有什么共同点，恐怕只有下巴那一撮小山羊胡子。  
这时，罗伊才发现他错了。彻底错了。格兰肯不会好心地让死去的人，重返人间。事实上派克根本就没有回来，回来的只是派克的国王猫。灵魂共享，将派克的一部分灵魂附在了国王猫身上。格兰肯的小把戏蒙住了所有人的眼睛。  
然而现在，最后一点派克的灵魂已经耗尽，召唤解除了。

“再见，罗伊。”

 

* * *

 

**[尾声]**

咚咚咚！  
来人急切地敲响了血盟小屋的大门，当他发现门并没有上锁时，他直接推了进来。他的无礼似乎惊扰了站在大厅里的男人。但他顾不上那么多了：“您好，我是欧瑞来的信使。我有急事要找秘银血盟的盟主大人。”  
罗伊看了一眼穿着褐袍的年轻人，视线在那块亚麻布上的殷海撒教团纹章上停留了一会儿。  
“我就是秘银盟主，罗伊·雷恩哈特。”  
年轻人谨慎地检查了罗伊的盟主信物，然后将一卷羊皮纸递交给了罗伊：“大人，您的密函。”  
书信上的内容很简单——急招所有联盟军的盟主，前往席琳封印。  
罗伊不动声色地收起了密信，将它和桌上的一本红皮书一起锁到了抽屉里。  
“发生了什么事？”  
对于这个问题，年轻人稍稍面露难色：“我没有权限，大人。”  
“但你知道规矩。”  
罗伊装出一副不耐烦的样子，他的威慑力让褐袍信使有了那么一丝动摇。  
最后年轻人十分勉强地回复道：“您的盟员，派克·鹿·巴顿先生死了。”  
“就在昨晚。”  
年轻人低着头，出于对死者亲属的敬意或许只是觉得尴尬，他不敢直视男人的眼睛。所以他并不知道，此刻罗伊脸上的表情。  
书桌上小狗纸偶不见了。罗伊转而看向墙上的日历。  
上面清清楚楚地写着，火神之月，第二十二天。

  
FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> 角色表：
> 
> 派克·鹿·巴顿 - POV  
> 罗伊·雷恩哈特 - 秘银盟主  
> 让·海燕 - 秘银第二近卫队队长  
> 马修·奥拉 - 充满争议的GM  
> 汉娜 - 秘银第二近卫队副队长  
> 卡尔萨斯 - 克塔NPC  
> 贝尔凯蒂 - 克塔NPC  
> 巴伯 - 狄恩警卫  
> 骑士 - 教团小队领队  
> 主教 - 教团小队牧师  
> 米娜 - 教团小队火巫师  
> 克林 - 教团小队灵歌  
> 尼洛 - 教团小队刺客
> 
> 鸣谢其他群众。名字就不一一列出了。
> 
> 特别鸣谢 白衣长者 - 格兰肯（破坏与毁灭之神）
> 
>  
> 
> 关于标题：尘之魇  
> 尘 = 派克，无关紧要的小人物  
> 魇 = 噩梦/怨灵
> 
>  
> 
> 关于时间线：  
> 【火神之月】  
> 第二十二天，派克战殁。  
> 第二十三天（14），与格兰肯对话，派克重新出现——逃避事实，昏睡[Begin]  
> 第二十四天，（0）昏睡  
> 第二十五天，（0）昏睡，苏醒，假装失忆  
> 第二十六天（1），正常日常，真失忆，去克塔杀敌对-扑空  
> 第二十七天（2），去克塔杀敌对-扑空  
> 第二十八天（3），与海燕对话  
> 第二十九天（4），去克塔杀敌对-海燕  
> 第三十天（5），去克塔杀敌对-汉娜  
> 第三十一天（6），躺尸  
> 第三十二天（7），听到争吵  
> 第三十三天（8），蜂蜜酒节  
> 第三十四天（9），醉  
> 第三十五天（10），雨天  
> 第三十六天（11），去克塔杀敌对-男鸟人  
> 第三十七天（12），梦-暗示  
> 第三十八天（13），恢复记忆，教团绑架，与海燕道别  
> 【梅芙之月】  
> 第一天（14），与格兰肯对话，派克重新出现——与罗伊道别[END]
> 
> 注：（1）=正文第一天；（2）=正文第二天，以此类推；（0）=正文中无描写，可忽略的日子；（X）本是不定数。第三次轮回一共写了14天。最大的数字为（14）。  
> 注：正文设定火神之月一共三十八天。（13）为火神之月的最后一天。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于轮回梗：  
> 每次轮回发生的事情都不同。  
> 前两次轮回内容，略。正文从第三次轮回（1）开始写。  
> 文章顺序：1~13-14[END]  
> 实际顺序：战死-第一个轮回-第二个轮回-第三个轮回（14[Begin]-0~13）-14[END]
> 
> 正文的轮回重合点，发生在（14）清晨罗伊见到派克时。  
> 进入新[Begin]还是进入[END]取决于派克的意志。正文派克选择了[END]
> 
> 【注】：正文无论派克选择[Begin]还是[END]，原本应该发生的梅芙（14）都会变成火神（14）  
> （14）[Begin] = 新的轮回  
> （14）[END] = 一切恢复正常
> 
> 关键问题Q&A:  
> Q：为什么END后，反而要回到过去？  
> A：因为正文中的派克，至始至终是个错误的存在。所有派克出没的日子，都是错误的日子。出于公平，错误必须被“回档”。当然，轮回本身也是种“回档”。
> 
> Q：“回档”会有什么后果？  
> A：“回档”并非游戏回档。被卷入轮回的人相当于进了一个副本，回档相当于离开副本回到正常世界。副本中发生的事情，与正常世界无关。进入副本所消耗的时间，也与正常世界无关。比如，正常世界的12点进入副本，在副本中度过了5个小时，出副本的时候，正常世界为12点01秒。  
> “回档”后，副本删除。在副本里该发生的，不该发生的，都回归到“不曾发生”。包括得到的与失去的东西。
> 
> Q：派克最后留下的红皮书岂不是BUG了？  
> A：不算吧。那本用猫族语写红皮书最后也被“回档”了。炎阳POV里会提到“不存在的红皮书”，指的就是派克的笔记。好在罗伊赶在“回档”前找人翻出了译本。红皮书被回档，但是译本没有被回档，阅读记忆也没被回档，导致了一个奇怪的现象。“很多人都看过那本书，但是那本书并不存在。”
> 
> Q：记忆不会被“回档”吗？  
> A：所有人记忆都不会被回档。那些记忆会被当事人看做一场梦。就算认定“真的发生过”也无法在正常世界找到蛛丝马迹。但是记忆中的情报，可以在正常世界寻找应证。  
> 越是和派克关系密切的人，记忆越是深刻持久。对派克来讲越是重要的东西，回档越晚。比如那本红皮书。  
> 毕竟格兰肯补偿派克，最初是为了让派克回来和重要的人，和这个世界告别。如果这段记忆也要回档的话，整个白折腾了。


End file.
